Separate Beds
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: "Kau bahagia kan?"/"Kehadiranmu di sini cukup bagiku"/Last chapter up!/Bad Summary/WARN : YAOI, SasuNaru, Typo(s)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

Naruto Namikaze menempelkan kepala pirangnya ke tembok bercat cokelat lembut di belakangnya, ia membuang napas sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pintu dari bahan kayu eboni sekitar 7 meter dari tempatnya duduk. Tangan kecoklatan itu saling meremas menguatkan satu sama lain—atau sekedar mengaburkan getaran halus di sana. Sapphire-nya meneliti tiap sudut dari rumah mewah Uchiha ini, dia baru sadar satu hal, Sasuke Uchiha memang orang kaya, tidak, sangat kaya. Tiba-tiba saja, dia merasa menyesal pernah mendatangi tempat ini, perutnya seolah berputar ingin memuntahkan isinya. Naruto saat itu menundukkan kepala, mencoba menenangkan diri saat suara derap langkah yang mendekat memaksanya menarik diri dan bersembunyi di balik vas besar dengan aksen emas berisi tanaman hias yang tumbuh subur di sebelah kirinya. Jantungnya serasa mau melompat saat melihat pria bertubuh tegap melangkah ringan menapaki anak tangga yang berada beberapa meter di hadapan Naruto, dalam hati dia berharap agar pria itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Baru saja dia akan menapaki anak tangga kelima saat tiba-tiba pintu dari bahan eboni itu terbuka dengan dorongan yang agak keras kemudian terdengar titah dari orang berkedudukan tertinggi di rumah itu "Sasuke, cepat kemari!" Suaranya terdengar dingin, tipis dan mematikan seperti lapisan es di belahan bumi utara. Sasuke, melangkah pelan tapi pasti, seolah siap menghadapi apapun yang ada di dalam sana.

Naruto secara tidak sadar menelan ludah saat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, baru saja dia ingin membuang napas lega saat nyawanya seakan melayang ketika langkah Sasuke berhenti, memutar tubuh dan menatapnya tajam seperti tatapannya malam itu "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Naruto yakin dia tidak melewatkan nada keterkejutan di sana. Naruto tidak boleh takut, dia tahu itu "Menunggu, mungkin?" Sasuke mendengus seraya berlalu mendengar jawaban orang asing yang seperti familiar itu, ada hal penting lain yang menunggunya di dalam sana. Naruto akhirnya menghembuskan napas yang sadar atau tidak sempat dia tahan selama beberapa detik, dia tidak tahu harus merasa beruntung atau tidak karena nyatanya Sasuke tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kehadirannya yang salah di tempat ini. Matanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Jadi, dia tidak mengingatku, huh? Batinnya.

* * *

Naruto tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa berada di ruang kerja Fugaku Uchiha, atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau mengingatnya, saat tatapan tajam Sasuke mengarah kepadanya dan dengan nada bicara khas Uchiha—dingin dan menusuk—dia meminta, tidak, memerintah Naruto untuk ikut masuk ke dalam tempat—yang menurutnya terkutuk itu.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Sasuke?" Suara Fugaku membelah kesunyian yang sempat tercipta beberapa menit terakhir. Naruto bisa merasakan pandangan semua orang terarah kepadanya yang hanya bisa tertunduk, dia benar-benar menyesal rela begitu saja saat diseret oleh ayahnya ke rumah ini. Rela, huh? Tentu tidak, saat ini dia lebih memilih kakinya dipotong saja oleh ayahnya saat itu kerena tidak mau mengunjungi tempat ini daripada harus menghadapi semua tatapan menyudutkan ini.

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke mantap, Naruto membeku di tempatnya, benar dugaannya Sasuke memang tidak mengingatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengingatnya setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Minato bukanlah orang yang mudah terbawa emosi, tapi dia akan berubah sangat sensitif jika sudah menyangkut anak satu-satunya. Di sisi lain ruangan itu, Mikoto mengelus dada, mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri. Dia tak pernah menyangka anak yang sudah dia dan suaminya didik sebaik mungkin bisa membuat kesalahan fatal seperti ini "Kau yakin tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya Fugaku sekali lagi, dan dijawab anggukan pasti dari Sasuke.

"Lagi pula—" Sasuke berhenti sejenak sebelum memandang tepat ke arah mata biru Naruto yang tengah menatapnya beberapa detik terakhir "Mana mungkin seorang lelaki bisa hamil?" Suaranya terdengar tidak yakin sekaligus meremehkan pada saat yang bersamaan, setidaknya itulah yang ditangkap Naruto dan mungkin sama halnya dengan ayahnya, Minato, karena detik berikutnya terdengar makian yang sangat jarang dilontarkan oleh seorang Minato Namikaze "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, brengsek?! Kau pikir keluarga kami ini rendahan hah?! Kau pikir kami hanya orang yang sengaja memanfaatkan anak kami untuk tujuan tertentu?!" Minato membuang napasnya kasar, tidak ada yang berkomentar. Tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar seperti tuduhan di telinganya.

"Dia anakku satu-satunya yang kubesarkan dengan cara yang baik-baik, aku tidak percaya dia bisa jatuh di tangan orang brengsek sepertimu! Kau pikir aku tidak malu datang kemari dan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, Uchiha?! Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak butuh harta kalian, aku hanya butuh pengakuan dari anakmu yang berengsek ini!" Napasnya terengah-engah, di samping Minato, istrinya mencoba menenangkannya "Tenangkan dirimu Minato, kau seperti bukan dirimu saja" Suara Kushina bergetar. Fugaku memijit pelipisnya, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa lelah, seumur hidupnya ini adalah masalah terberat yang pernah dia hadapi "Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa anakmu ini bisa hamil layaknya seorang wanita" Minato hendak menjawab sebelum Kushina menyentuh lengannya "Naruto itu, spesial" Kushina mulai membuka suara "Sejak dia lahir dia sudah mendapat anugerah yang hanya di miliki satu dari berjuta pria yang ada di dunia, dia memiliki rahim." Lanjutnya, Sasuke menahan napas saat mendengarnya.

"Kau bercanda?" Sasuke yakin wajahnya terlihat aneh saat ini "Tidak. Mungkin kau tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya, tapi percayalah, kami tidak akan senekat ini jika bukan karena masa depan anak kami" Sasuke mendengus "Lalu apa yang bisa kami lakukan?" Mikoto tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat bertanya, dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau suara tadi adalah milkinya. "Kalian sebagai orangtua pasti mengerti" Kushina memeluk erat lengan suaminya. Tentu, tentu saja pasangan tuan dan nyonya Uchiha ini mengerti, mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu saat dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan seperti 'di mana ayah?' atau bahkan 'siapa ayahku?' oleh anaknya sendiri. Rasa kasihan mulai menghampiri Mikoto, mau tidak mau pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini akan mengandung cucunya—kalau memang apa yang mereka katakan benar.

Fugaku menghela napas berat "Kami tentu mengerti hal itu, tapi masalahnya bagaimana bisa kau yakin kalau anak yang dikandung Naruto adalah anak dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidak mengenalnya" lanjut Fugaku.

Semua kembali terdiam, nampaknya Minato mendapatkan kembali pengendalian dirinya, terbukti dia tak lagi meraung-raung seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Kesunyian menguasai, Sasuke dalam diam menatap mata Naruto yang ternyata balas mentapnya, onyx-nya menelusuri dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Harus dia akui, Naruto memang pemuda yang menarik, mata yang berwarna biru jenih, kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis, hidung yang mancung, tubuh yang langsing dan postur yang cukup tinggi namun tak lebih tinggi dari Sasuke tentunya, jangan lupakan garis halus di pipinya, tanda lahir. Semua yang ada pada dirinya terlihat sangat cocok satu sama lain. Pandangan Sasuke kembali tertuju pada mata sebiru langit yang menatapnya dengan jengah, tentu saja, diperhatikan seperti itu siapa yang tidak risih. Lampu yang cukup temaram di ruang kerja Fugaku menjadi latar sudut pandang Sasuke terhadap Naruto, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik dan—ah! Sasuke ingat sesuatu. Lampu temaram dan Naruto...

Tiba-tiba ingatannya berputar pada kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu. Malam dimana dia untuk pertama kalinya merasakan yang namanya mabuk berat. Sekalipun Sasuke bukanlah orang yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat-tempat yang sejenis dengan klub malam, tapi entah mengapa malam itu untuk pertama kalinya dia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Malam ke 10 di bulan Maret.

* * *

Ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha terasa begitu mencekam, memindahkan penghuni ruang kerja Fugaku ternyata tidak begitu membantu. Saat ini bahkan Naruto yang duduk di tengah-tengah orang tuanya pun hanya bisa tertunduk, merasa bosan dan muak dengan keadaan yang teralu sunyi ditambah tatapan menelanjangi dari mata elang Sasuke. Semua orang di ruangan itu merasa enggan memulai pembicaraan sampai akhirnya Fugaku yang duduk sendiri di antara mereka memulai "Naruto, apa kau masih ingat kapan kejadian itu terjadi?" Naruto tak menatap mata Fugaku "10 Maret" jawabnya singkat.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada hari itu, Sasuke?" Matanya beralih dari Naruto dan menatap Sasuke yang duduk di samping istrinya "Aku tidak ingat dengan pasti, tapi aku pergi ke club dan berakhir dengan mabuk berat" Gigi minato bergemelatuk mendengar jawaban Sasuke, dia baru teringat sesuatu dan akhirnya meletakkan sebuah amplop coklat—yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik jasnya—di atas meja.

"Itu hasil tes kesehatan Naruto, jika kau tidak percaya, di situ juga ada hasil dari tes kehamilannya." Mikoto meraih amplop itu dengan tangan dingin dia tidak tahu harus berharap isinya benar atau tidak. Mulutnya tertutup rapat saat memberikan hasil tes kesehatan yang telah dia baca pada Sasuke. Mata onyx-nya menelusuri kata-kata yang tercetak di sana dengan hati-hati, sebelum kembali meletakkan hasil tes itu di meja, dia membung napas sebelum berdiri dan menarik lengan Naruto untuk berdiri "Teme! Lepaskan tanganku!" Minato yang melihat anaknya berontak kemudian bangkit "Lepaskan tanganmu, anak muda" Minato berdiri di hadapan Sasuke seolah siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Sasuke menghela napas "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya" Tangannya masih setia menggenggam Naruto.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak mengenalnya? Apakah kau berniat menyogoknya?" Nampaknya emosi Minato kembali tak stabil, Kushina pun menggenggam lengan suaminya memintanya untuk duduk kembali. "Aku memang bilang aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengingatnya bukan?" Naruto tersentak mendengar penuturan Sasuke, 'apa itu artinya dia sudah mengingatnya' batin Naruto gelisah.

Fugaku tidak berkata apa-apa hanya melirik sekilas ke arah istrinya yang semakin tertekan. "Tolong izinkan, hanya sebentar, kami butuh waktu berdua" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke segera menarik Naruto meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha yang teramat luas itu. Naruto sendiri merasa percuma berontak, toh dia memang sudah sangat ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

Minato hanya terdiam memandang kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto, begitupun Fugaku yang seolah tak memiliki alasan untuk menghentikan anaknya.

* * *

Mobil Sasuke membelah kesunyian malam jalan Konoha, dia melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang hanya terdiam memandang jendela di sampingnya.

Naruto merasa asing dengan jalan yang mereka lalui sekitar 15 menit ini, meurut perkiraannya ini adalah jalan keluar kota Konoha, dia malas untuk bertanya mereka mau kemana ataupun sekedar meminta Sasuke untuk menurunkan kecepatan yang menurutnya gila ini. Pemandangan di luar lebih menarik sepertinya.

Memang benar dugaan Naruto, karena lima menit setelahnya dia sudah bisa mencium bau pantai dan suara gemuruh ombak menampar bebatuan di sekitarnya. Wilayah perbatasan Konoha dan Suna ditandai dengan pantai Konoha yang indah ini.

Sasuke turun setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, Naruto memilih ikut sebelum dia diseret layaknya seorang wanita yang akan diperkosa. Diam sesaat sebelum Sasuke yang memulai "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku mau pulang" Naruto bisa mendengar pria di sampingnya medengus, mengejek. Ingin sekali Naruto melemparnya ke laut ganas di depan mereka, tapi tidak saat kenyataan bahwa pria menyebalkan di sampingnya adalah anak dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

Sebenarya dia juga meragukan jenis kelaminnya sendiri saat mengetahui bahwa dia punya rahim dalam tubuhnya, ditambah lagi sekarang dia divonis hamil 12 minggu oleh dokter sekaligus neneknya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu kalau dia itu laki-laki, well dia punya penis kalau kau tidak tahu. Setidaknya dia pernah tertarik pada wanita sampai dia berada di tahun terakhir sekolah menengah pertama, hingga akhirnya dia sadar mengapa selama ini tak ada satupun wanita yang menerima ajakan kencannya.

Dia akui dirinya cukup bodoh karena butuh umur 16 tahun untuk menyadari bahwa dia itu tidak normal, tidak cocok dan tidak sepadan dengan wanita manapun, setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan tiap wanita saat berdampingan dengan Naruto, takut kecantikannya dikalahkan. Apalagi dengan kehadiran rahim sialan ini, seperti semakin mendukungku untuk jadi seorang gay, batin Naruto kemudian mendengus.

Pria yang diyakininya normal itu menoleh padanya "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Naruto diam. "Well, aku tau ini terdengar kejam, tapi apa yang terjadi malam itu benar-benar di luar kendali kita, kita melakukannya karena pengaruh alkohol dan tanpa cinta" Sasuke merasa ingin muntah mendengar dirinya sendiri menyebut kata cinta. Sedangkan Naruto malah berpikir itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dikeluarkan Sasuke. "Lalu?" Tanya Naruto asal seolah tak peduli. Dia semakin yakin kalau Sasuke itu normal.

"Aku merasa aku tidak perlu bertanggung jawab dengan menikahimu?" Jawabannya terdengar seperti pertanyaan. "Aku juga tidak mau menikah denganmu" aku atau bohong Naruto. Dia yakin yang bicara itu bukan dirinya yang biasa, datar dan tanpa emosi, bukan Naruto yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat. Tentu saja, semua kejadian ini membuat Naruto kehilangan semangatnya, tapi tidak dengan harga diri dan kekuatannya sebagai lelaki. Dia tahu dia tidak boleh berharap banyak pada Sasuke, jangankan menikah denganya, mengakui anak ini adalah darah dagingnya saja sepertinya tidak mungkin. "Aku tidak peduli masalah pernikahan, yang pasti jika kau memintaku untuk menggugurkannya, aku dengan senang hati akan menolaknya"

Udara di sekitar Sasuke mendadak mendingin, dia merasa beruntung tidak mengungkapkan hal terakhir yang ingin ditawarkannya pada Naruto, dan ternyata ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Naruto bahkan sebelum dia mengutarakannya. Sekilas dia pandangi Naruto dan perutnya yang entah kenapa terlihat buncit sedikit, ya sedikit, di mata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba terebersit bayangan Naruto dengan perutnya yang lebih besar dari bola basket, meraung dan berkeringat, berpegangan pada pinggir ranjang rumah sakit, berusaha melahirkan kehidupan baru yang diakibatkan oleh nafsu sesaat Sasuke—dan Naruto tentunya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Tidak, dia bukanlah pria brengsek seperti yang Minato bayangkan, lupakan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak mau menikahi anaknya. Lagipula, Naruto juga tidak mau menikah dengannya bukan?

"Kau tidak usah khawatir masalah ayahku, dia hanya terbawa emosi saat tau aku hamil tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain" Sasuke diam mendengarkan baik-baik, bagaimanapun, Naruto adalah laki-laki, dia salah kalau menganggap Naruto itu lemah.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, kau cukup jalani hidupmu kembali, dan aku akan membesarkannya sendiri" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa menyesal pernah membawa Naruto ke pantai ini.

To be continued...

Finally, setelah hampir empat tahun kenal FFn, akhirnya sy berani juga publish fic saya -_- actually, sy mau publish pas ultah sy tanggal 28 Maret kemarin, tp nggak bisa pfft. Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel karya LaVyre Spencer yang berjudul sama ; Separate Beds. Novelnya sudah lumayan lama, tapi saya baru sempat baca dan sampai sekarang belum menamatkan, karena baru sampai part 3 saya sudah terinspirasi untuk menulis ff ini. Jadilah terpaksa saya hentikan dulu novelnya, takutnya saya malah 100% menjiblak karya aslinya LOL. Tp, di novel aslinya, sifat ayah si cewek hamil itu bertolak belakang sama Minato, dia mata duitan dan sama sekali gak peduli sm anaknya XD

Awalnya sy mau ini jadikan oneshoot saja, tp sepertinya kepanjangan. So, saya minta pendapat kalian dulu, minna! Arigatou~

**Mind to review?**

**April 1st, 2013 – Kitsune Haru Hachi**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Dua pria bertubuh tegap terlihat berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna hitam, yang pasti Naruto tahu pintu itu tidak bisa ditembus oleh senjata api. Dalam diam Naruto mengikuti langkah Gaara, yang dibukakan jalan oleh dua pria berwajah tembok tadi.

Matanya menyipit ketika wajah kecoklatan itu tertimpa cahaya warna warni di ruangan yang sebenarnya bersuhu dingin namun terasa panas di saat bersamaan. Naruto mendengus melihat berpasang-pasang pria menghentakkan tubuh di lantai dansa.

One's Club—

Adalah klub gay paling terkenal seantero Konoha, bahkan di Jepang.

Musik menggema di tiap sudut ruangan luas yang mendadak sempit karena gerakan liar para lelaki yang sibuk bergoyang mengikuti alunan musik.

Naruto mengernyit melihat di salah satu sudut, bahkan ada yang sudah bertindihan dalam keadaan topless. Tsk! Hormon pria memang menyusahkan, ttebayo! Gumamnya dalam hati.

Merasakan tarikan halus di tangan kirinya, Naruto refleks mengikuti arah ke mana sepupunya ini akan membawa mereka.

* * *

Bartender dengan wajah penuh tinidikan itu terlihat lincah memutar botol minuman yang entah apa namanya di hadapan Naruto. Bosan, si blonde menguap.

"Setidaknya berikan kesan yang bagus untuk kunjungan pertamamu" Gaara bergumam sambil menikmati gelas pertamanya malam itu.

Naruto mendengus melihat tatapan lapar pria di sekelilingnya "Setidaknya untuk kunjungan pertama bukanlah bar dengan kumpulan pria bernafsu seperti ini." Gaara terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban sepupunya, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya.

Lagi-lagi mata Naruto menyipit melihat lelaki berambut coklat menghampiri mereka. "Yo Naruto. Lama tak berjumapa." Sapa pria itu saat berada tepat di hadapan mereka. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Neji Hyuuga, kekasih Gaara.

Bisa dibilang tujuan Gaara mengajak Naruto ke One's Club ini karena dia bermaksud menyadarkan orientasi seksual sepupunya yang juga menyimpang seperti dirinya. Bukannya dia tidak mau Naruto itu normal, hanya saja dia merasa kasihan.

Gaara yakin kalau sepupunya ini sama seperti dirinya, hanya saja dia tidak sadar dan selalu saja mencoba mengajak wanita berkencan—sekalipun berakhir dengan penolakan. Karena Gaara tahu, wanita itu merasa tersaingi oleh Naruto.

Lagipula dia ingat, sepupunya ini pernah merona berkali-kali saat melihat senior mereka yang tampan dan bersikap baik hati padanya. Atau kepada pria yang tak sengaja dia tabrak di pusat perbelanjaan.

Yeah, tidak selamanya sepupunya harus jadi orang bodoh dalam hal cinta, bukan?

Memang, Gaara tahu tempat ini salah untuk orang di bawah umur 20 tahun seperti mereka. Tapi untuk ukuran klub gay seperti One's Club, 17 tahun adalah umur yang cukup.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya Neji dan mengambil tempat di samping kiri Gaara.

"5 menit" Timpal Gaara singkat. Neji mengangguk.

"Mana dia?" Lanjut Gaara sembari menyisir pelan rambut merahnya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai" Jawab Neji sambil melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Naruto sendiri cuek bebek pada pembahasan mereka, menurut perkiraannya, dia akan mengalami kencan buta malam ini. Gaara tidak mungkin mengajaknya tanpa alasan, dan Naruto menyanggupi karena dia memang sudah meragukan orientasi seksualnya.

Merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya, Naruto menoleh dari arah lautan pria gila dan bernafsu menuju mata jade Gaara. Dia bisa melihat Gaara mengangkat dagu ke arah pintu masuk.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang saat melihat pria dalam balutan kemeja formal yang dua kancing teratasnya terbuka berjalan menghampiri mereka. Tampan. Sangat tampan. Tubuhnya tegap namun sedikit kurus, tapi Naruto yakin ototnya yang sedikit itu terbentuk dengan baik.

"Lama tak berjumpa" Sapa Neji saat orang itu tiba di hadapannya dan Gaara.

"Aku banyak membantu aniki akhir-akhir ini" Jawabnya.

Datar sekali, jangan bilang dia yang akan dikenalkan denganku, batin Naruto miris. Namun, sebagian hati Naruto bersorak, dia mendengus, apa-apaan itu. Kau bukan gadis, Naruto. Bersikap wajarlah. Hell yeah, setidaknya dia tampan.

"Kenalkan Sasuke, dia sepupuku Naruto, orang yang dibicarakan Neji kemarin" Suara Gaara memecah perdebatan hati Naruto.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."

Jadi dia Uchiha? Bibir Naruto maju, mulutnya tak setampan wajahnya, pelit sekaliiiii, sungutnya, dalam hati tentunya. "Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke-san" Tapi dia tetap tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

"Hn."

Alis Naruto berkedut, Neji hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Jadi, bisa kutitip Naruto sebentar, Sasuke? Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati ini" Neji menatap Sasuke penuh arti "Lagipula, aku yakin kau butuh hiburan pasca stress kerja yang melandamu" Lanjutnya sebelum menarik Gaara turun ke lantai dansa.

Gaara sendiri hanya pasrah dan memandang maaf pada Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala pirangnya. Sekali lagi, hormon pria memang menyusahkan.

* * *

Sudah lima menit sejak Gaara meninggalkannya bersama patung berwajah tampan ini, tapi tak satupun kata yang dia ucapkan, malah Sasuke sudah menenggak habis gelas ketiganya. Sepertinya kencan buta akan berubah jadi sesi curhat yang mengharukan mengenai kejamnya hidup.

Tidak. Tentu tidak. Itu hanyalah pikiran dangkal Naruto saja, mana mungkin orang seperti Uchiha Sasuke akan berbicara blak-blakan seperti mengenai kejamnya kakaknya dalam memberikan tugas ataupun sakit hatinya ditinggal kekasih, Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

Pikiran macam apa itu. Tanpa kata, Naruto tahu Uchiha bukan nama sembarangan.

Semua orang di Jepang juga tahu. Raja dari industri hiburan. Uchiha Production.

Apa yang membuat Naruto heran adalah, kenapa orang sempurna seperti Sasuke mau datang ke tempat seperti ini. Dia memang belum pernah bertemu Sasuke sebelumnya, tapi dia sering mendengar celotehan teman kampusnya tentang betapa tampannya pewaris Uchiha—Sasuke dan kakaknya—kini Naruto percaya akan hal itu.

Menjadi orang kaya memang menyusahkan yah? Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa dalam hati. Setidaknya dia juga orang kaya, atau begitulah teman-temannya menyebut dirinya. Setidaknya dia masih baik-baik saja.

Naruto tidak tahu itu adalah gelas yang keberapa untuk Sasuke malam ini, yang jelas dia mulai terlihat tak stabil.

"Kau tahu, aku ini normal" Seakan memperkuat pendapat Naruto sebelumnya, Sasuke mulai bergumam lagi "Kalau bukan karena Neji, aku tak mau ada di tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang bodoh ini"

Naruto mengernyit, sudah berapa gelaskah yang dia habiskan, dan menoleh pada bartender di hadapannya yang sedang menggeleng maklum. Naruto menghela napas.

Sasuke kembali menenggak gelas yang entah ke berapa "Tapi, aku merasa tak ada salahnya mencoba hal baru." Naruto memilih diam, tidak habis pikir bahwa kencan butanya akan benar-benar berakhir jadi sesi curhat dadakan.

Sebegitu sulitnyakah masalah yang dia hadapi? Kasihan sekali, Naruto mencibir, sok tahu.

Namun Sasuke tetaplah Uchiha, mabuk sekalipun mulutnya tetap terkontrol dengan baik, buktinya dia tak lagi meracau dan memilih memandang cairan beralkohol di hadapannya. Naruto kemudian bersyukur sekaligus heran.

"Jadi, kau mau diam di sini atau ikut denganku?" Ajakan Sasuke, menyentakkan Naruto, hanya sesaat.

Dia meremas gelas terisi penuh di hadapannya. Dia sudah di sini jadi tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Sebelum mejawab, Naruto menenggak alkohol pertama dalam 18 tahun hidupnya.

"Kemana?" Naruto balik bertanya. Tidak buruk pikirnya, dia mulai ketagihan dan meminta gelas kedua pada bartender di hadapannya. Sasuke menunggu sampai Naruto menandaskan isi gelasnya, bisa dia lihat si pirang menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, pusing sepertinya.

Mendengus geli, Sasuke menjawab "Ikuti aku" Sebelum menenggak gelas terakhirnya malam itu.

* * *

Sasuke tidak peduli, jika dia tidak mengenal pemuda yang sedang mendesahkan namanya dibawahnya. Bahkan Sasuke lupa siapa namanya.

"Cih!" Naruto membuka mata yang sedari tadi terpejam mendengarnya, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah bingungnya, sebelum kembali meraup bibir yang sudah lumayan bengkak itu.

Persetan dengan alkohol yang sudah membuatnya lupa diri dan sulit berkonsentrasi, yang ada di otaknya hanyalah bagaimana agar dia bisa mencapai kepuasan, itu saja.

Tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini salah, setitik air mata mengalir dari mata biru Naruto. Sakit. Sakit karena besok ketika dia terbangun, kenyataan akan menamparnya. Sakit, karena ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya.

Namun sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto tidak peduli, toh dia tahu sekarang kalau dia memang tertarik pada sesama, atau mungkin hanya pada Sasuke? Itu saja.

Malam semakin larut saat keduanya bergerak dalam tempo yang tak teratur, mencapai titik puncak dalam desah napas yang kasar dan memburu.

* * *

Naruto menggeleng, baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia mengatakan akan membesarkan anak ini sendiri, dia sudah terlempar kembali ke malam itu. Terkekeh pelan saat menyadari kebodohannya.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, nampaknya Naruto sudah gila "Ada yang lucu?"

Si pirang berdehem pelan "Aku baru sadar sejak sampai di sini, sudah dua kali aku berpikir kalau kau itu normal. Padahal jelas-jelas waktu itu di klub kau bilang kau memang normal. Kenapa aku sampai melupakan hal sepenting i—"

Suara Naruto tercekat, kenapa menurutnya hal itu penting? Memangnya si brengsek itu mengingatnya, huh? Bodoh sekali kau Naruto, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Dobe" Sasuke berbisik, namun di antara deburan ombak, Naruto masih bisa mendengar dengan baik ejekan itu.

"Che! TEME" Tidak, Naruto tidak berteriak, karena dia yakin Sasuke mendengarnya. "Apa masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku mau pulang." Ya, Naruto lelah berada di dekat pengecut seperti Sasuke.

Pengecut, eh? Tentu saja. Andaikan dia bukan pengecut, sekalipun Naruto menolak, dia pasti bersikeras untuk menikahinya, dan bertanggung jawab terhadap anak ini.

Apa baru saja dia berharap untuk dinikahi? Setelah ini mungkin Naruto akan melakukan tes kelamin saja, demi kuah ramen yang kental, dia seorang lelaki yang berharap dilamar lelaki?

Naruto mendecih. Berada dekat pengecut, membuatnya jadi melankolis dan lemah.

"Kau tidak bisa egois begitu, baka. Setidaknya izinkan aku membantumu membesarkannya. Lagipula, aku ingin melihatnya karena aku belum yakin jika dia memang an—"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke, dia geram. Secara tidak langsung Sasuke menuduhnya pernah melakukan hal itu dengan orang lain.

"Sebagai orang yang berpengalaman, kau tentu tahu mana yang original dan tidak, Teme." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat, "Dengar usuratonkachi, aku bukan pria brengsek seperti yang ayahmu bilang. Mencium seorang wanita saja aku tidak pernah" Sasuke terpancing emosi, si kepala pirang ini sudah cukup mebuat waktunya yang sedikit menjadi terbuang sia-sia.

"Oh? Kau tidak terlihat begitu, tuan Uchiha." Naruto mendengus kasar.

Sasuke sadar dia salah bicara tadi "Oke, aku minta maaf kalau kau tersinggung. Yang pasti, baik dengan wanita ataupun pria, kita sama-sama mengalami ini pertama kali" Dia tidak percaya semudah itu dia meminta maaf pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya—dengan baik.

Tidak, dia tidak berbohong. Sasuke memang bukan tipe pria yang gila akan seks. Ciuman saja dia tidak pernah, dia merasa tubuhnya terlalu berharga untuk dimilki orang lain. Selain mantan kekasihnya., mungkin?

Hell yeah, dua tahun menjalin hubungan hanya Sasuke ungkapkan lewat ciuman di kening dan pelukan sayang, tidak lebih. Sasuke mendengus, kenapa dia harus mengingat wanita itu di saat seperti ini.

Hal itu membuatnya semakin frustasi, saat tahu keperjakaannya jatuh di tangan seorang pemuda. Bukan salahnya kan, jika malam itu Naruto terlihat menggoda. Lebih menggoda dari Sakura yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk pffft.

"Terserah kau sajalah, pokoknya aku mau pulang" Tanpa Naruto sadari dia sedikit bersyukur kalau memang apa yang Sasuke katakan itu benar. Setidaknya mereka sama-sama baru pertama kali merasakannya bukan?

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan—" Sauke tidak sadar dia menelan ludah "—pada anak itu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan merawatnya, sekalipun aku ini laki-laki, aku harus siap dipanggil ibu. Tenang saja, aku yang akan berbicara pada ayah, dia pasti mengerti." Naruto terenyum miris saat mengatakan itu.

Entah ini karena keadaan di sekitar mereka yang seolah mendukung atau karena Sasuke terlalu lelah, kenapa dia merasa tidak menjadi dirinya yang biasa, sekarang, di hadapan seorang Naruto Namikaze. Kembali, penyesalan membawa Naruto ke pantai ini seolah menghantam Sasuke.

Mungkin seharusnya dia mengakui apa yang dia perbuat malam itu di sana, di rumahnya, dan semua akan selesai. Naruto tidak perlu menyelesaikan ini sendiri, dan dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah dan menyesal seperti ini—sangat tidak Uchiha menurutnya.

Tapi, Sasuke adalah Sasuke, orang egois yang akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Sekalipun cinta ada di urutan sekian dalam hidupnya, tetap saja dia merasa harus menikah dengan orang yang setidaknya dia cintai.

Sedangkan pada Naruto? Dia tidak yakin apa yang dia rasakan pada pemuda yang bahkan belum dia kenal baik ini. Kasihan mungkin?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak suka dikasihani."

Sasuke tersentak, apa dari tadi dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kasihan? Seharusnya Sasuke tahu kalau dia orang yang kuat.

"Bearapa umurmu?" Dia tahu sudah terlambat menanyakan umur sekarang.

"Hampir 18 tahun. Kenapa?" Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh dari hamparan laut di hadapannya.

Sasuke menghela napas, dia masih sangat muda rupanya. "Tidak. Ayo pulang, tidak baik bocah berkeliaran di malam hari"

"Aku sudah mahasiswa semester dua kalau kau tidak tahu!" Suara Naruto meninggi, sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan dirinya kembali. Dia mengikuti Sasuke sambil menggerutu.

* * *

Kediaman Namikaze.

Nampaknya orangtua Naruto sudah kembali. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa berat untuk meninggalkan mobil ini.

"Kita sudah sampai" Sasuke seolah berbicara pada diri sendiri.

Setelah ini, mungkin dia akan sulit bertemu dengan Naruto. Bukannya dia berharap, tapi setidaknya dia juga punya rasa tanggungjawab.

"Kau tahu kemana harus menguhubungiku saat kau butuh bantuan" Sasuke tidak bertanya, karena dia yakin Naruto tahu itu.

Kepala pirang itu tertunduk, tangannya terkepal. Dia tahu dia tidak boleh lari apalagi sampai menyerah, dia akan memperjuangkan hidupnya dan anak ini. Dia juga tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Sasuke dan menyita waktunya. Setidaknya dia sendiri yang mebuat keputusan, apapun yang terjadi, dia harus maju.

Naruto merasakan sebuah tarikan pada tangannya saat akan keluar dari mobil hitam Sasuke. Tersentak. Hanya dengan sentuhan sekecil ini, mampu membuat Naruto merasakan sesuatu menjalar di tubuhnya.

Berdebar. Dia berdebar sama seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu.

Pesona uchiha memang sangat kuat, eh?

"Kau tahu aku juga bertanggung jawab, jadi jangan mencoba memikul hal ini sendirian"

Matanya membulat. Sasuke bilang apa? Bertanggung jawab? Yeah ini juga anaknya, Naruto. Setidaknya dia punya hak. Naruto kemudian mengangguk, sedikit tidak rela saat dia harus melepas tangan bekulit putih itu. Huh? Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan, Naruto?

Pintu mobil pun tertutup, menyisakan Sasuke dan kekosongan yang mencekik.

To be continued..

* * *

Saya terharu, ternyata banyak yang review. Hehe maaf saya tidak bisa balas yang tidak login T,T

Yang pasti saya berterima kasih, berkat review kalian saya jadi bersemangat meng-update XD

Semoga kalian puas *bows*


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3

Baru saja Sasuke akan membuka pintu kamarnya saat dia masih melihat cahaya di sela pintu kamar orang tuanya. Dalam diam dia melangkah, memastikan apakah orang tuanya memang belum tertidur atau tidak.

Perlahan dia mendorong pintu itu. Seolah dihantam sesuatu Sasuke tiba-tiba lupa kapan terakhir kali dia menginjakkan kaki di kamar yang dulunya sering dia datangi ini. Atau mungkinkah dia memang sudah lupa, waktu memang cepat berlalu.

"Ah—Sasuke, kau sudah kembali?" Fugaku bertanya setelah dia menoleh dan mendapati putra bungsunya dalam keadaan yang kacau.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan terus berjalan melewati ayahnya yang berdiri dalam balutan piyama. Ibunya tersenyum, lelah, terlihat jelas. Tanpa sepatah katapun dari Sasuke, dia bisa merasakan anaknya itu merebahkan kepala di pangkuannya—hal yang sering dia lakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke. "Tidurlah, Sasuke. Kau pasti lelah." Ya, dia tahu anaknya bukanlah sosok yang manja, ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak dia berumur enam tahun. Sedikit banyak dia merindukan sifat Sasuke yang seperti ini.

Ayahnya sendiri tak berkata apa-apa, malam ini saja dia akan membiarkan anaknya seperti itu.

Mata Sasuke terpejam, kehangatan ibunya memang tidak berubah. Melihat ibunya yang tanpa riasan dan perhiasan mahal menggantung di tubuhnya membuat Sasuke bernostalgia pada masa kecilnya.

Sebentar saja, biarkan begini. Dia butuh setidaknya tempat beristirahat sebelum hari esok menamparnya lebih keras lagi.

"Sasuke, ayah tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi kau pasti tahu kalau kau harus bertindak cepat" Fugaku membuang napas "Cepat atau lambat, hal ini pasti akan diketahui oleh media—"

"—lagipula, kau itu laki-laki. Sekalipun ayah kecewa, tapi kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab"

Sasuke bangkit dan tersenyum sesaat pada ibunya yang terlihat sedih "Aku tahu. Tapi, Naruto sendiri yang bilang tidak mau menikah denganku"

"Saat ini, Uchiha sedang berada di posisi puncak. Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang berniat menjatuhkan kita" Fugaku menatap anaknya yang tertunduk. "Dan jangan lupakan Sakura, semua orang tahu kalau dia kekasihmu, dan pada akhirnya kau harus menikahi orang lain, ayah tidak tahu komentar macam apa yang akan kau terima"

Sasuke akhirnya menatap ayahnya "Mengenai Sakura, ayah tak perlu khawatir. Kami sudah berpisah sejak malam dimana aku bertemu Naruto, sepertinya tidak banyak yang peduli pada hal itu."

"Benarkah? Padahal Sakura adalah gadis yang baik" Suara Mikoto terdengar sedih "Ibu pasti akan merindukannya"

"Sudahlah ibu, baik aku dan Sakura sudah merasakan ketidakcocokan satu sama lain, jadi untuk apa diteruskan"

Mikoto tahu Sasuke terdengar ragu saat mengatakan itu. "Kau masih mencintainya, sayang." Yakinnya berkata sambil membelai rambut anaknya.

"Mungkin iya. Tapi—"

Sasuke menatap satu-satunya jendela kaca di kamar itu "—sekarang kan sudah ada Naruto."

"Jadi, kau yakin akan menikahinya?" Timpal Fugaku, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Belum" Sasuke kembali tertunduk.

Lagi-lagi Fugaku membuang napas "Sasuke, dari kecil ayah sudah mengajarkan nilai-nilai kebijaksanaan padamu. Tapi kenapa untuk hal seperti ini kau malah terlihat bimbang. Ini adalah masa depanmu, maka kau yang harus menentukannya—"

"—bukan ayah atau ibu, tapi kau. Lagi pula kau sudah dewasa. Kau tentu tahu mana yang terbaik untukmu"

Sasuke terdiam. Di satu sisi, dia merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Tapi, sebagian hatinya seolah masih menginginkan Sakura. Bagaimana pun sejak mereka berpisah, Sasuke masih sulit melupakannya.

Alasannya datang ke One's Club juga karena dia merasa agak depresi dan kebingungan. Sekalipun selama ini dia sudah berusaha manghindari Sakura yang notabene salah satu aktris langganan Uchiha Production.

Tapi, tetap saja pertemuan seklilas dengannya mampu membuat Sasuke melemah dan seakan ingin meminta kembali. Tapi tentu, itu tidak dilakukannya.

Harga diri adalah segala-galanya bagi Uchiha.

Ah, sepertinya dia butuh istirahat.

* * *

"Apa? Ayahmu tahu kau hamil?!" Naruto terpaksa menjauhkan handphone-nya dari telinga. Jarang sekali bisa mendengar sepupunya berteriak seperti ini.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Aku bisa tuli tau!" Naruto bisa mendengar orang di seberang sana mendengus.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bicara bisik-bisik begitu!"

Cih! Kemana perginya otak jenius Gaara? Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja. Orang tuaku bisa bangun dan mendengarnya, bodoh!" Naruto sudah cukup bersyukur saat sampai di rumah ayah dan ibunya sudah tertidur. Terima kasih kepada penjaga yang bersedia membukakan pintu.

"Oke. Maaf, tapi bagaimana bisa?" Gaara bisa mendengar Naruto membuang napas kuat-kuat. Alis yang sangat tipis miliknya mengkerut.

"Sudah seminggu ini aku mual terus, ayah memaksaku untuk mengunjungi nenek Tsunade, tapi aku menolak. Aku bilang ini hanya masuk angin biasa dan akan segera sembuh"

"Lalu?" Jelas sekali lawan bicaranya ini penasaran.

"Tapi ayah tidak percaya, dan saat aku tertidur dia memanggil nenek untuk memeriksaku. Kemudian, kau tahu sendiri—"

Sunyi sesaat, hingga telepon genggam itu kembali bersuara "Lalu—apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Suara Gaara terdengar ragu.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

* * *

Suasana sarapan di kediaman Uchiha berlangsung dalam ketenangan seperti biasa. Hanya ada tiga orang di meja makan itu sejak setahun yang lalu, kakak Sasuke, Itachi, memutuskan untuk hidup terpisah. Alasannya sangat bodoh menurut Sasuke; dia ingin tinggal lebih dekat dengan perusahaan agar lebih mudah mengontrolnya.

Yang benar saja. Bahkan nenek yang tinggal di seberang jalan juga tahu kalau itu hanya 30 persen dari alasan sesungguhnya; bebas berduaan dengan kekasihnya. Dasar porno, pikir Sasuke.

"Dimana Sasuke Uchiha?!" Ketenangan itu terusik saat seorang pria berambut pirang datang menerobos untuk kedua kalinya.

Napas Minato memburu. Tidak ada tempat lain yang ada di otaknya selain kediaman Uchiha ini setelah menemukan Naruto tidak ada di sudut manapun di rumahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Minato?!" Fugaku geram, bagaimana bisa para penjaga meloloskannya.

"Di mana kau sembunyikan anakku, bocah?" Mata birunya menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri terlihat tenang sekalipun sebenarnya dia lumayan kaget "Aku tidak tahu. Semalam aku mengatarnya ke rumah kalian"

"Kau bohong! Kau—kalian pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu?! Atau jangan-jangan kau mengatakan hal yang aneh kepada Naruto?!"

"Hal aneh apa maksudmu, Minato? Tenangkan dirimu! Di mana harga diri seorang Namikaze?"

Minato menatap tajam ke arah Fugaku "Harga diri kami, sudah hilang sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di rumah ini"

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu dia dimana." Sasuke menjawab sambil menatap ibunya yang mencoba tersenyum dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca—mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

Tangan Minato terkepal erat, "Terserah kau mau bicara atau tidak, yang pasti kau tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa anakku." Sekali lagi, Minato menatap Fugaku tajam sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah mewah itu.

Setidaknya dia sudah memastikan sendiri, dan sepertinya bocah itu tidak mau membuka mulut. Minato tidak bisa—tidak mau—percaya begitu saja pada apa yang Sasuke katakan. Tidak setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada anaknya.

Lagipula, Sasuke adalah orang terakhir yang Naruto temui sebelum menghilang.

* * *

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" Gaara menatap ragu orang di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja, ini adalah jalan terbaik. Aku akan kembali saat aku sudah siap." Mata biru itu menatap langsung ke lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi Naruto, aku yakin pasti orangtuamu tidak akan setuju kalau kau bermaksud mengasingkan diri seperti ini." Gaara menyentuh bahu sepupunya, entah mengapa Naruto terlihat agak kurus sejak dia hamil.

"Aku hanya tidak mau membebani orangtuaku. Lagipula, aku ingin belajar dari orang-orang yang setidaknya bernasib sama sepertiku." Naruto berkata sambil menatap segerombolan anak kecil yang tertawa bahagia.

Kepala merah itu tertunduk, tangannya masih setia di pundak sahabat sekaligus sepupunya.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, ini bukan salahmu ataupun salah Neji, ini hanya kecelakaan." Tangan kecoklatan itu menggenggam tangan lain yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Tapi, kalau bukan aku yang mengenalkanmu pada Sasuke, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi." Penyesalan terlihat jelas di garis wajah tampan Gaara.

Naruto menghela napas, "Hei, kau ini. Aku baik-baik saja, kau tahu! Ini semua terjadi karena aku yang tidak bisa menjaga diriku. Kau tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu. Lebih baik kau kembali, sudah hampir petang." Naruto meraih bahu Gaara dan memeluknya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak memeberitahukan pada orangtuaku di mana aku berada, cukup beritahu kalau aku berada di tempat yang aman dan aku pasti akan kembali da—"

"Jangan biarkan mereka mencarimu, katakan bahwa kau hanya butuh waktu dan tak ingin merepotkan mereka." Gaara hampir tersedak ludahnya saat menyela ucapan Naruto, yah, si pirang itu sudah mengatakannya tadi sewaktu mereka dalam perjalanan menuju tempat ini. Haruskah dia ulangi lagi?

"Bagus." Naruto tersenyum di bahu Gaara. "Terutama dari Sasuke" Bisiknya kemudian.

Bukannya Naruto itu kepedean atau apalah, dia hanya berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Siapa tahu saja kepala si brengsek itu terbentur sesuatu dan membuatnya berkeinginan mencari Naruto.

Jujur saja, dia adalah orang terakhir yang ingin Naruto temui di dunia ini.

Dalam diam Gaara mengangguk dan membalas pelukan hangat itu.

Sebelum Naruto berbalik, dia sempat melemparkan senyum pada Gaara yang sudah ada di balik kemudi mobil merah batanya.

Yah, ini adalah tempat dimana dia setidaknya bisa belajar, tempat yang cukup aman dan nyaman bagi orang-orang seperti Naruto—Horizon.

* * *

Saat kaki jenjangnya melangkah di balik pintu yang mulai usang, Naruto merasakan perasaan hangat entah dari mana. Hanya melihat beberapa anak kecil tertawa riang, atau seorang gadis berumur belia dengan perut yang agak membuncit.

Bibir tipisnya tersenyum pada salah seorang bocah berambut hitam sebelum memasuki ruangan berukuran tiga kali empat meter di hadapannya.

Tidak banyak barang yang bisa dia temui, hanya sebuah meja yang lapuk termakan usia namun kokoh di saat yang bersamaan. Lemari dengan dua pintu yang salah satu gagangnya hampir patah.

Naruto membalas senyum seorang wanita tua di balik meja, sebelum duduk di kursi lain di hadapan meja itu. Terdengar derit pelan saat Naruto menumpukan berat badannya.

"Jadi kau Naruto? Senang sekali kau mau bergabung bersama kami. Mereka biasa memanggilku Chiyo"

"Terima kasih juga sudah mau menerimaku." Naruto menunduk sedikit.

"Hahaha! Tentu saja! Kita semua keluarga di sini. Jadi, biar kukenalkan kau pada mereka." Chiyo beranjak dari kursinya diikuti Naruto.

"Horizon dibangun sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sudah banyak dari mereka yang datang dan pergi dari tempat ini—" Chiyo mulai menjelaskan sejarah singkat tempat ini sambil menuntun Naruto ke sisi kiri rumah yang ternyata sangat luas ini.

"Sebagian dari mereka memutuskan untuk pergi setelah melahirkan bayi mereka, dan sebagian dari mereka masih menetap setelahnya. Itulah sebabnya kau bisa menemukan beberapa anak kecil di sini." Wanita berambut putih itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Nah! Kalian semua! Kita kedatangan keluarga baru!" Chiyo berseru pelan mencoba mendapatkan perhatian gadis-gadis yang berada di ruangan dengan meja panjang ini.

Naruto tertegun saat mendapati seorang gadis, tepatnya bocah dengan perut yang agak buncit menoleh kepada mereka dengan memegang serbet kecil di tangan kirinya. Nampaknya dia sedang membersihkan meja makan ini saat Naruto datang.

Pemuda pirang ini tidak berani menebak berapa umurnya, yang pasti, Naruto yakin tidak akan lebih dari 15 tahun.

"Selamat datang! Aku Sasame." Seorang gadis yang Naruto yakin tidak jauh beda umur dengannya, menghampirinya lebih dulu. Perutnya jelas terlihat buncit, tujuh bulan sepertinya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan membalasnya, tersenyum tipis sebelum menjabat tangan lain yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Aku Kurenai, jika butuh sesuatu jangan ragu untuk mendatangiku."

Tanpa mengetahui umurnya, Naruto tahu Kurenai adalah yang paling tua di antara mereka. Sekilas dia melihat perutnya yang sangat besar. Well, sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan kedatangan keluarga baru.

Naruto tak hentinya tersenyum, sepertinya dia seolah mendapatkan kembali jati dirinya setelah berada di tempat ini walau hanya sebentar.

Sesaat Naruto tertegun mendapati tangan lain yang jauh lebih mungil dari tangan-tangan sebelumnya terulur ke arahnya.

Dia adalah gadis yang tadi membersihkan meja saat dia baru tiba. Sepertinya gadis itu menyadari kekagetan Naruto, dia hanya tersenyum saat si pirang belum juga membalas jabatannya dan hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Haha! Naruto-nii tidak usah menatapku seperti itu, sekalipun umurku baru 14 tahun, tapi aku sudah kuat membawa beban lain di perutku." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, masih mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto kembali tertegun, dugaannya tidak salah. Memang tidak lebih dari 15 tahun. Tiba-tiba saja dia seolah mendapatkan kekuatan baru dari gadis ini—

—karena dia yang masih sangat muda saja terlihat kuat seperti ini, apalagi dirinya yang notabene seorang lelaki. Harusnya dia malu. Pfft! Naruto tertawa dalam hati dan akhirnya tersenyum kemudian menyambut uluran tangan mungil itu.

"Aku Moegi, senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto-nii!" Gadis berambut gelap coklat itu masih terus tersenyum.

* * *

Tangan kecoklatan itu masih sibuk memindahkan barang-barangnya dari koper ke satu-satunya lemari di ruangan itu saat Kurenai tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu yang sengaja dia biarkan terbuka.

"Kau adalah yang ke dua di sini." Katanya sambil berjalan memasuki kamar sederhana itu.

"Huh?" Naruto menatap mata merah di hadapannya bingung.

Kurenai terkekeh pelan "Kau adalah lelaki kedua yang mendatangi tempat ini."

Naruto terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Apakah ini alasan mengapa semuanya terlihat biasa saja saat dia mendatangi tempat ini. Kenapa Naruto sampai tidak menyadarinya. Bodoh memang. Mengingat tempat ini memang harusnya hanya sebagai rumah untuk para wanita yang butuh ketenangan.

Butuh kenyamanan dan perlindungan dari beratnya masalah yang mendatangi mereka di saat yang tidak diinginkan—kehamilan.

Tentu. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa laki-laki TIDAK MUNGKIN hamil.

"Dia baru meninggalkan tempat ini tiga minggu yang lalu. Kembali ke negara asalnya."

Entah mengapa bahu Naruto merosot setelah mengetahui dia tidak sendiri. Bahwa ada pemuda lain yang sampai rela meninggalkan negaranya dan menuju tempat ini, semakin membuat Naruto nyaman berada di Horizon.

"Lalu—" Suara Naruto tercekat "—bagaimana dengan anaknya?"

"Selamat. Dia berhasil melahirkannya. Sungguh lelaki yang kuat." Kurenai tersenyum menatap mata biru Naruto. "Aku yakin, kau juga pasti bisa melakukannya." Lengannya terangkat menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Naruto pelan tapi masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh wanita itu.

Kurenai hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanpa menoleh sebelum menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang larut dalam tumpukan debu tipis dan rasa penasaran akan kisah keluarga barunya.

* * *

Gaara baru saja akan membuka lembar lain pada buku yang digenggamnya ketika suara bel terdengar dari pintu apartemen minimalisnya. Dengan langkah berat dan terkesan malas, dia berjalan ke arah pintu itu, menarik gagangnya dengan kekuatan terendah yang dia miliki.

Menginterupsi kegiatan membacanya adalah hal yang buruk untuk dilakukan.

Namun sepertinya, membuka pintu ini adalah hal terburuk lain untuk dilakukan.

"Aku rasa kau salah alamat." Gerakan menutup pintunya ditahan oleh tangan lain yang lebih pucat.

"Aku rasa tidak, mengingat kau adalah orang yang mengetahui di mana Naruto berada."

Gaara mendengus kasar. Uchiha memang selalu to the point. "Aku tidak tahu, Uchiha."

Ternyata dugaan Naruto memang benar, si brengsek ini memang mencarinya.

"Dengar Sabaku, kemarin ayah Naruto datang dan mengacaukan sarapan pagi di rumahku."

Alis super tipis milik Gaara terangkat sebelah, "Ah, bisa kulihat dari kacaunya wajahmu."

Oh, jadi hanya karena ayah Naruto menerobos kediaman Uchiha makanya dia berada di sini. Di depan apartemennya, dengan kemeja formal yang tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka, wajah kusut dan sebelah tangan menahan pintu yang kapan saja bisa ditutup oleh Gaara.

Tipikal pria brengsek yang berpura-pura menawarkan pertanggung jawaban pada korban nafsunya.

Sasuke balas mendengus keras, "Terserah kau mau memberitahuku atau tidak. Tapi, setidaknya beritahukan padanya agar dia tidak terlalu idiot untuk mengambil jalan pintas. Seperti terjun dari lantai tiga puluh atau bahkan menggugurkan anak itu."

Sasuke mengakhiri kalimat terpanjangnya dengan helaan napas berat.

Gaara tersenyum meremehkan. "Dia tidak selemah kau, Uchiha. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Jadi sebaiknya kau juga lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Bukannya menganggu waktu istirahat orang lain."

Gaara berniat menutup pintu itu lagi, saat tangan Sasuke lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

"Tolong beritahukan padanya agar tidak bertindak bodoh. Katakan padanya aku ada saat dia memang membutuhkannya."

Gaara terdiam. Apa kepala ayam Uchiha itu memang terbentur sesuatu?

Kenapa dia jadi merasa kasihan karena kalimat terakhir Sasuke yang terdengar SEDIKIT memohon? Tsk!

Kali ini Gaara kehilangan selera untuk menutup pintu itu dan memilih menatap punggung tegap yang perlahan menjauh.

To be continue...

* * *

Hyaaaah Minna! Gomen! Hounto! 7 April kemaren sy harus kembali ke Cikarang karena besoknya sudah mulai semester tiga. Dann! Di luar perkiraan saya teramat sangat sibuk T.T terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk membuka laptop.

Bahkan sampai 15 hari terbengkalai, padahal saya menargetkan minimal tiap 3 hari dan maksimal 7 hari. Demo.. semoga kalian puas, maaf cuma bisa segini ya~ Maaf juga banyak typos karena saya agak buru-buru ngetiknya XD

Arigatou ^^~~

April 17th, 2013.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

"Sasuke—" Ibunya menepuk pelan bahu lebar yang sedikit merosot itu.

Sasuke menoleh dari layar laptop yang sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi gelap, pertanda bahwa tidak ada aktivitas selama beberapa menit.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, sudah jam dua malam. Sejak dari kantor kau bahkan belum mengganti bajumu."

"Aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, Bu."

Mikoto tersenyum "Lihat. Layarnya saja sampai gelap begitu. Ibu memperhatikanmu, kau sudah melamun selama hampir sepuluh menit."

Sauke diam, tidak menjawab.

"Cari dia, Sasuke."

"Untuk apa? Aku bahkan tidak tau kemana aku akan mencarinya."

"Karena kau mengkhawatirkannya." Ibunya tersenyum membalas tatapan protes Sasuke.

"Aku tidak—ah entahlah ibu. Aku hanya merasa agak bingung."

"Kalau begitu, ikuti kata hatimu. Karena hati tidak pernah berbohong."

Diam sesaat. Mikoto bisa melihat Sasuke berpikir keras. "Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat saja, bukankah besok kau harus berangkat ke Oto?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengusir percakapan dengan ibunya semalam.

'Mencarinya, huh? Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.'

Saat ini Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Oto setelah mampir sebentar ke apartemen Gaara. Dia hanya tidak bisa lepas dari perkataan ibunya semalam, karena itulah dia memutuskan meninggalkan semua harga diri dan mengunjungi Gaara.

Setidaknya Naruto tahu kemana dia harus pergi saat dia butuh bantuan.

Sasuke melempar pandangan pada jalan yang di lewatinya, sudah hampir tiga jam berlalu sejak dia berangkat. Dia bisa melihat barisan pepohonan yang lebat dari kaca jendela mobilnya, di luar matahari bersinar terik namun terhalangi oleh rindangnya pepohonan itu.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang.

Jangan tanya kenapa dia tidak naik kereta atau bahkan pesawat, menempuh perjalanan selama sepuluh jam bukanlah pilihan Sasuke. Salahkan pemerintah yang tidak membangun sarana yang bisa menjangkau Oto dengan mudah kecuali dengan mobil atau kendaraan bermotor lainnya.

Harus dia akui, Oto memang tempat yang cocok untuk lokasi syuting kali ini. Mungkin dikarenakan lingkungannya yang masih sangat asri ini—sama sekali tidak terelasi baik dengan arti dari nama kota itu.

Sekali lagi, jangan tanya kenapa harus Sasuke yang meninjau langsung lokasi kali ini—yang memang bukan tugasnya sebagai seorang direktur. Salahkan ayahnya yang meminta langsung padanya, dikarenakan lokasi kali ini adalah kediaman super mewah milik sahabat baik ayahnya.

Sebagai perwujudan rasa hormat, juga sebagai alternatif bagi Sasuke untuk sedikit menenangkan diri—

Menghindar dari perkataan ibunya, dan juga desakan tidak langsung yang ditujukan ayahnya mengenai pertanggungjawaban sebagai seorang lelaki.

Sangat tidak Uchiha memang. Dia hanya butuh ketenangan. Sebentar saja.

* * *

Konoha terlihat sibuk seperti biasa, sekalipun ini adalah hari Minggu.

Gaara memperbaiki letak topi yang melindungi wajah serta rambut mencoloknya dari matahari. Dalam diam dia berbelok setelah menyeberangi jalan yang cukup luas.

Tangannya menekan bel dengan pelan, tidak tergesa-gesa sekalipun jantungnya sudah terasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

Jarak dari rumah Naruto ke apartemennya cukup dekat sehingga bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Sebenarnya Gaara memilih berjalan kaki selain karena dekat, juga dia membutuhkan waktu untuk merangkai kata yang tepat menghadapi pasangan Namikaze ini.

Setelah kedatangan Sasuke di apartemennya, dia segera bergegas menuju kemari. Teringat sesuatu yang harus dia sampaikan.

Pintu besar di hadapannya terbuka oleh seorang kepercayaan keluarga ini.

"Ah Gaara-kun. Silahkan masuk."

Gaara mengangguk sambil mengikuti pria berambut coklat di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar kabar mengenai Naruto-kun?"

Ada nada sedih dari ucapannya, Gaara sadar akan hal itu. Dia memilih diam, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat mendapati paman dan bibinya duduk dalam suasana kaku di ruangan luas ini.

"Ah! Gaara-kun! Kau tahu dimana Naruto berada? Demi Tuhan kenapa aku sampai lupa bertanya padamu!" Cerocos Kushina panik. Refleks dia berdiri saat melihat Gaara berada di sana.

"Betul sekali. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi setelah mengunjungi rumah itu kemarin, sampai-sampai aku tidak memikirkan untuk bertanya padamu. Aku hanya takut akan menimbulkan kehebohan jika aku bertanya pada teman-teman Naruto." Minato menimpali, jelas sekali kalau dia sedang frustasi.

"Aku kemari karena permintaan Naruto."

'Apa?! Dimana Naruto?! Apa dia baik-baik saja?!" Lagi-lagi Kushina bersuara dengan paniknya.

Gaara membuang napas berat.

"Dia—ada di tempat yang aman. Dia hanya memintaku untuk memberitahukan pada kalian bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan akan kembali kalau memang dia sudah siap."

Rahang Minato mengeras mendengarnya "Kemana? Bagaimana bisa dia sebodoh itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu paman—" Bohong Gaara.

"Awalnya aku juga kaget saat dia tiba-tiba menelponku tadi pagi, dia menceritakan semuanya dan memintaku untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian."

Kushina sudah hampir menangis lagi saat Minato mulai berbicara "Kenapa dia sampai bertindak bodoh begitu? Lagipula, memangnya di mana tempat yang paling aman selain rumahnya sendiri. Demi Tuhan!" Rambut pirangnya dia acak pelan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu paman, yang jelas dia benar-benar terdengar memohon. Kita hanya bisa yakin kalau dia memang baik-baik saja. Dia juga berjanji akan menghubungi kalian nanti."

Mendengar kata 'menghubungi' membuat Minato merasa tenang sedikit. Dia membuang napas kuat-kuat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di belakangnya—tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berdiri sedari tadi.

Mungkin memang benar kata Gaara. Hamil sekalipun Naruto tetaplah lelaki yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula dia berkata dia berada di tempat yang aman bukan? Seharusnya dia lebih tenang sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Ada yang harus kukerjakan, kalau Naruto menghubungi pasti akan kuberitahu."

"Kau bahkan belum duduk, Gaara-kun." Kushina tersenyum sedih.

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Bibi. Terima kasih. Aku harap kalian bersabar, semoga Naruto baik-baik saja." Tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit.

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak, Gaara." Minato tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak beberapa hari sulit yang dia lewati.

* * *

Naruto terlihat bimbang sore ini, di tangan kanannya sudah ada gagang telepon dan tangan sebelahnya lagi sudah siap menekan nomor yang sudah dia hapal baik-baik.

Tapi dia belum melakukannya, malah kembali meletakkan gagang itu ke tempatnya. Dalam diam dia mengatur napas, menenangkan diri sebelum kembali meraih gagang di hadapannya dan menekan nomor-nomor dengan cepat.

Terdengar bunyi khas telepon selama sepuluh detik sebelum terdengar suara lembut yang dia rindukan.

"Moshi-moshi—"

"Ibu—"

"Naruto? Kaukah itu, Nak?! Dimana kau? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?! Astaga! Kau bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa saat kau pergi!"

Mendengar nama anaknya disebut diiringi suara tinggi istrinya, Minato mendekat. Tahu bahwa yang berada di ujung telepon sana pastilah Naruto.

"Gomen."

Terdengar helaan napas, dan suara lain dari sana.

"Naruto, dimanapun kau berada sekarang, ayah harap kau baik-baik saja. Kembalilah sacepatnya."

"Apa Gaara sudah memberitahu kalian?"

"Sudah. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?

"Tentu ayah, aku pasti kembali. Tolong percayalah, aku sangat aman sekarang. Aku hanya butuh waktu dan sedikit ketenangan. Mungkin sedikit pelajaran juga."

Lagi-lagi ayahnya menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi jangan menghilang terlalu lama dan selalu kabari kami."

"Jaga kesehatanmu, ingat, kau hidup bukan cuma untuk dirimu sekarang." Suara ibunya yang lembut menggantikan ayahnya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Iya, Bu. Aku mengerti. Arigatou. Nanti aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi. Jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu sayang."

"Tentu."

Naruto menutup telepon setelahnya. Sebelum kembali menekan nomor lain. Dia betul-betul bersyukur orang tuanya mau mengerti.

"Halo?" Terdengar suara berat dari seberang sana.

"Ini aku."

"Oh—Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik."

"Syukurlah, aku sudah memberi tahu orang tuamu."

"Ya, aku baru saja menghubungi mereka." Diam sesaat, Naruto menimbang-nimbang, akankah dia bertanya atau tidak.

"Sasuke menemuiku."

Namun sepertinya Gaara tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Lalu? Apa kau memberitahunya?

"Tentu tidak, Baka." Gaara bisa mendengar kekehan pelan. Dalam hati dia beryukur sepupunya sudah bisa tertawa lagi.

"Arigatou—"

"Tapi, dia bilang kalau kau butuh bantuan kau harus menghubunginya. Bukannya aku merasa kasihan. Hanya saja—"

"Oh ayolah Gaara! Jangan menghianatiku." Rengek Naruto.

"Kau bicara apa, tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku hanya kaget saat tahu ayahmu menemuinya kemarin. Well tentu kau tahu betul seperti apa sifat ayahmu."

"Astaga, aku tidak berpikir sampai situ. Lalu? Apa dia mendapat pukulan?"

"Kau berharap ayahmu memukulnya?"

Naruto yakin alis super tipis Gaara bertaut sekarang.

"Tidak, aku hanya menebak."

Gaara memutar bola matanya, "Dia mendapat sesuatu yang lebih berat dari hantaman fisik, sepertinya dia betul-betul kacau. Aku yakin kau akan tertawa mendengar nada memohonnya."

"Akan sangat lucu mengetahui alasannya memohon." Jawaban itu disusul tawa renyah Naruto.

"Dia hanya memohon agar aku menyampaikan pesan ini padamu, agar kau menghubunginya, setidaknya saat kau memang butuh bantuan."

"Kau tahu aku tidak butuh bantuan."

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan."

Naruto mencibir "Kau terdengar seperti berpihak padanya."

"Tidak, bodoh."

"Terserahmu sajalah."

"Hm."

"Gah! Sudahlah, akan kuhubungi kau nanti. Arigatou."

"Hm. Jaga dirimu, Baka."

"Iya, iya." Dan sambungan telepon itu tertutup untuk ke dua kalinya.

Naruto merasa seperti ada beban berat yang terangkat dari pundaknya setelah berbicara dengan mereka. Sekalipun tak bisa dia pungkiri, ada hal lain yang mengganggu hatinya.

Bukan. Bukannya Naruto peduli atau sejenisnya, dia hanya memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk seperti si Uchiha bodoh yang mencarinya layaknya orang gila.

Well, dia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Mendatangi Gaara pasti menguras harga dirinya. Mencari dirinya sama saja dengan menghapuskan kata harga diri dari kamus Uchiha-nya. Itu menurut Naruto tentu saja.

Baru saja dia akan menapaki anak tangga yang membawanya ke kamar, saat mata birunya menangkap pigura besar yang menempel di tembok ruang makan itu.

Dia yakin dia melewatkannya, mengingat dia belum menikmati makanannya di ruangan ini sejak kemarin. Terima kasih pada Moegi yang bersedia mengantar ke kamarnya.

Dia menatap pigura itu dalam diam. Di sana terlihat potret penghuni Horizon yang tersenyum manis, di tengah-tengah mereka berdiri seorang pemuda berambut putih dan bermata teduh. Ada seorang bayi mungil di gendongannya.

"Dia adalah Kimimaru, pemuda yang kuceritakan padamu kemarin." Kurenai tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ibunya adalah keturunan Jepang asli, sedangkan ayahnya berasal dari Finlandia. Itulah mengapa dia datang kemari, mengingat ini adalah tanah kelahiran ibunya."

Naruto berpikir, orang Jepang mungkin terlalu spesial sampai-sampai memiliki dua orang dengan kelebihan yang sama.

Mata birunya menelusuri wajah tampan yang dibingkai rambut putih Kimimaru, sekalipun dia seorang lelaki, entah mengapa melihatnya menggendong seorang bayi membuatnya terlihat seperti ibu, bukan ayah.

Naruto mendengus geli, dia pasti akan terlihat seperti itu nanti.

"Kurenai-san, aku mohon bantuanmu. Tentu kau lebih mengerti bagaimana menangani seorang pemuda hamil daripada aku."

Kurenai terkekeh pelan "Tentu saja, kita semua keluarga, jadi jangan ragu untuk bicara apapun kesulitanmu."

Naruto beralih menatap Kurenai dan tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia memijat pelan bahu kirinya yang menjadi tumpuan saat dia tertidur di mobil tadi.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir sepulu jam, dia disambut langsung oleh Orochimaru, sahabat ayahnya sekaligus pemilik rumah paling mewah di Oto.

Besok dia akan meninjau lagi daerah sekitar rumah ini, karena dia tidak mungkin datang kemari hanya untuk mengambil gambar di rumah bergaya Eropa ini. Dia juga tentu akan memanfaatkan lingkungan Oto yang bersahabat untuk film yang digarap Uchiha Production.

Sangat bagus untuk kesehatan jiwa sepertinya. Dia teringat perkataan Orochimaru tentang air terjun di tengah hutan, juga padang bunga yang terletak tak jauh dari kediamannya.

Uchiha sedikit melankolis sekarang. Membayangkan dirinya berbaring di tengah hamparan bunga warna-warni membuatnya mual seketika—efek perjalanan jauh tepatnya.

Baru saja dia selesai merapikan rambutnya saat terdengar ketukan dan suara Kabuto, orang kepercayaan Orochimaru terdengar.

"Uchiha-san, maaf mengganggu. Tapi, Tuan Orochimaru sudah menunggu anda untuk jamuan makan malam di bawah."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

"Baik."

Sasuke menghela napas, dia memang sangat lapar sekarang, mengingat hanya secangkir kopi dan dua buah roti yang mengisi perutnya sejak tadi pagi.

* * *

Para pedagang terdengar berteriak mencoba menarik perhatian para pembeli. Hari ke lima Naruto di Horizon dia lewati dengan berbelanja kebutuhan untuk seminggu ke depan.

Berbekal petunjuk dari Sasame, dia bisa menemukan jejeran pedagang ini dengan mudah.

Dia hanya perlu membeli beberapa permen dan cemilan untuk anak-anak dan segera kembali.

Mata birunya menangkap sepasang kekasih yang dia yakini seumuran dengannya. Mereka berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan mesra dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto, melewatinya.

Naruto akui dia merasa terganggu melihat sepasang kekasih sejak kejadian malam itu, atau mungkin tepatnya setelah dia hamil. Entahlah, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa.

Sasuke juga sebenarnya merasa terganggu melihat pasangan kekasih entah sejak kapan. Sejak dia dinobatkan jadi calon ayah, atau sejak dia terperangkap bosan di kedai teh yang cukup besar bersama Kakashi, asisten pribadinya.

Dia pikir tidak ada salahnya dia mengikuti saran Orochimaru juga ajakan Kakashi untuk mendatangi kedai di tengah-tengah barisan pedagang yang ramai.

Ramai. Salah satu hal yang dibenci Sasuke, apalagi mendapati sepasang kekasih melintas di depan kedai ini membuatnya semakin dongkol.

Setidaknya menatap pejalan kaki lebih baik ketimbang menatap Kakashi yang sibuk membaca buku pornonya.

Dan di antara sekian banyak orang yang melintas, Sasuke bisa menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Mirip Naruto, batinnya.

Oh ayolah, dia kemari untuk menenangkan diri, dan bukan cuma Naruto orang dengan rambut pirang di dunia. Mengapa sosok itu selalu menghantuinya.

Dirinya sendiri ingin tertawa saat menyadari dia malah mengikuti pemuda tadi dan menjawab pertanyaan 'mau ke mana Kakashi' dengan 'mencari angin' tanpa menatapnya.

Tempat ini begitu ramai, dan Sasuke merasa konyol saat dia panik ketika pemuda itu menghilang. Matanya mencari di tengah keramaian.

Tapi tak bisa dia pungkiri, dia merasa lega melihat kepala pirang memasuki salah satu toko. Mungkin dia sudah gila karena mengikuti pemuda yang bahkan dia tidak kenali.

Kakinya terus mengikuti, hingga dia tiba di dalam toko itu.

Demi Tuhan, Naruto tidak mungkin ada di Oto. Hell yeah, sekalipun dia menghilang entah kemana sekarang.

Namun otaknya bekerja di luar perintah dan menarik pemuda di hadapannya tiba-tiba.

"Naruto?"

Mata biru itu membulat.

"Sasuke!" Suaranya agak melengking. "Hei! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

Tapi orang di hadapannya tidak mendengarkan, malah menyeretnya menuju gang sempit di sebelah toko permen tadi.

Dia bisa merasakan punggunggnya menghantam tembok di belakang dengan tidak pelan.

"Ah!" Dia mengaduh pelan, disusul suara barang lain yang terjatuh. Naruto bersyukur tidak ada barang yang mudah pecah seperti telur dalam kantong yang dia genggam tadi.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Naruto menatap nyalang mata yang juga menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

"Kau yang apa-apan! Ke mana saja kau?!"

"Oh? Sejak kapan kau harus merasa peduli padaku, Uchiha?" Bertemu dengan orang terakhir yang ingin dia temui di dunia membuat emosinya naik satu tingkat.

"Sejak kau mulai menawarkan diri."

"Aku tidak merasa pernah."

"Kau pernah. Di sini, ada anakku." Getaran halus mengganggu Naruto ketika dua jari Sasuke menyentuh perutnya yang agak buncit dari biasanya.

"Jadi sekarang kau seorang calon ayah, huh?" Naruto menepis jari-jari itu kasar.

Dia takut akan terbawa perasaan jika membiarkan jari itu tinggal di perutnya.

"Hentikan perdebatan bodoh ini. Aku ingin kau pulang. Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan di tempat yang begitu jauh?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk pulang." Baru saja dia akan mencoba lari saat kedua tangan Sasuke memerangkapnya.

"Kau tidak mendapat pesanku?"

"Gaara memberitahuku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

Naruto metap Sasuke bosan. "Hanya ketika aku butuh bantuan bukan?"

Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya, mengapa dia bisa lupa akan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Terserah. Setidaknya kau punya keluarga yang menunggumu."

"Aku sudah menelpon mereka tiga hari yang lalu."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, entah mengapa mengetahui kenyataan bahwa hanya dia yang tidak dihubungi membuatnya sedikit tersinggung.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu." Nadanya terdengar ambigu. Mata hitamnya menatap Naruto yang memilih melihat ke arah lain.

"Kau tahu, lari dari masalah adalah pekerjaan pengecut."

"Aku sudah tidak punya masalah."

"Tentu kau tidak punya ketika ayahmu menerobos rumahku lagi."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dan meminta maaf untuk itu."

Ingin rasanya dia mengacak rambut hitam kebiruannya saat ini, tapi tidak, karena ketika dia melakukannya Naruto akan lari lagi dari hadapannya.

"Dengar, ayahku setiap saat menghantuiku tentang masalah tanggung jawab dan sejenisnya. Aku tahu mungkin ini berat bagimu, tapi juga bagiku. Setidaknya, aku masih punya orang yang masih kucintai."

Naruto merasa tertohok, emosinya naik entah ke tingkat berapa hanya karena mendengar kata cinta dari mulut di hadapannya.

"Lalu nikahilah dia! Aku kan sudah bilang akan mengurus anak ini sendiri." Naruto tidak sadar suaranya meninggi.

"Dengan melarikan diri?"

"Aku hanya butuh waktu."

"Setidaknya katakan hal seperti itu di hadapan orang tuamu dan orang tuaku sebelum kau menghilang, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu dibayangi oleh rasa tanggung jawab yang berlebihan."

"Kalau kau merasa ini berlebihan, maka lepaskan aku. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk hal itu. Jika berbicara kepada orang tuamu bisa membuatmu berhenti menggangguku, maka akan kulakukan."

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata, apa si pirang ini serius akan berbicara pada orang tuanya? Meminta mereka untuk tidak membebani Sasuke dengan kata 'tanggung jawab' dan berakhir dengan tidak adanya hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang tertohok, apa baru saja dia mengharapkan adanya hubungan antara dia dengan Naruto di masa depan? Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengatakan dia mempunyai orang yang masih dia cintai?

Lalu siapa? Sakura? Mungkin.

"Dengar, aku harus pergi. Aku akan menghubungimu. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih karena aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Setidaknya hal ini terjadi juga karena aku."

Sasuke masih terdiam, bahkan ketika Naruto menghilang dia masih seolah kehilangan kesadaran.

Entah dia harus menyesal atau bersyukur telah bertemu Naruto hari ini.

To be continue..

* * *

Gomen! Saya telat lagi! Jadi mahasiswa memang sesuatu ya, Minna?

Anyway, karena banyak yang penasaran dengan siapa laki-laki sebelum Naruto, alhasil saya saat mengetik part itu Cuma teringat Kimimaru. Makanya saya pilih dia -_- hahha maaf kalau terkesan memaksa jadinya, dan jangan lupakan typo(s) yang bertebaran XD

Well, semoga kalian puas! Arigatou ^^~~

April 26th, 2013.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Chapter 5

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang saat ponsel Sasuke berdering dengan nyaringnya. Dia menyambarnya dengan agak tergesa, tidak sadar bibirnya sedikit tertarik saat menemukan nomor tidak dikenal tercantum di sana.

"Ha—"

"Ini aku, brengsek"

Seringainya makin melebar. "Oh? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Demi Tuhan, mendengar suaranya yang menjengkelkan saja sudah membuat lutut Naruto serasa bergetar. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri suara datar itu terdengar seksi di saat yang bersamaan.

Sekuat tenaga, Naruto berbicara "Mana ayahmu? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Lewat telepon? Kau bercanda?"

"Lalu bagaimana lagi? Kau mau aku mendatangi ayahmu? Dan memohon untuk tidak dinikahkan denganmu karena aku memiliki wanita yang kucintai? Begitu?! Oh sepertinya yang harusnya hamil itu kau!"

Deru napas terdengar, dibalas dengan suara datar tak bernada Sasuke.

"Orang hamil memang sangat sensitif ya?"

"Sialan kau."

"Terima kasih."

"Ck! Cepat katakan apa maumu?"

Hening sesaat. "Aku mau kita menikah."

"APA?!" Kalau tidak ingat bahwa telepon yang dia genggam adalah bukan miliknya, pasti sudah dia banting dari tadi.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Uchiha. Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau menikah denganku, dan sekarang apa?!"

"Jangan suka marah-marah, Usuratonkachi. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan bayimu."

Baru saja Naruto akan memutuskan panggilan itu saat suara berat Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"Aku sudah bicara pada orang tuaku dan mereka tetap bersikukuh untuk menjadikanmu menantu mereka."

Penyesalan selalu datang di belakang, andai dia tahu seperti ini jadinya, dia tidak akan pernah meminta nomor ponsel Sasuke pada Gaara atau bahkan menghubunginya.

Terkutuklah hormon dan kawan-kawannya. Sekarang Naruto berada dalam kondisi terlemah dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong, saat seperti ini dia memang membutuhkan dukungan dari orang lain. Termasuk ayah dari anaknya sendiri.

Namun bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak keras kepala.

"Kau pikir aku mau?"

"Kau harus mau. Aku juga akan meminta izin pada orang tuamu, tidak peduli berapa banyak pukulan yang akan kudapat dari ayahmu."

"Berhentilah berharap kalau kau masih menganggap ini adalah masalah tanggung jawab."

Selanjutnya percakapan ditutup secara sepihak, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan suara bising mesin pendingin dan ingatan akan kejadian semalam.

* * *

Sakura berjalan sambil memasukkan gadget berlayar lebarnya ke dalam tas. Sore tadi dia dihubungi oleh sang manager untuk membicarakan masalah perpanjangan kontraknya dengan Uchiha Production.

Mata emeraldnya melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, sudah jam 7 rupanya. Pembicaraan yang sudah dia alami berkali-kali dengan Itachi Uchiha tadi berlangsung lancar seperti biasa.

Hasilnya, tentu saja, sebuah film baru yang akan digarap Uchiha Production dipastikan—lagi-lagi—dibintangi oleh dirinya.

Sedikit lagi dia akan berbelok menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar gedung ini, sebelum langkahnya malah terhenti karena hampir bertabrakan dengan orang yang berlawanan arah darinya.

"Hai. Lama tak berjumpa, Sasuk—mmph"

Tangan yang terbalut sweater tipis itu berontak, mencoba mendorong pria yang malah semakin menekan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura.

"Hmmpahh!" Sakura berhasil melepaskan ciuman paksa itu dengan satu tendangan hampir mengenai alat vital pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu seberat apa masalah yang kau hadapi, Sasuke. Tapi ini keterlaluan."

Hidung Sasuke kembang kempis, menghirup udara secara kasar. Matanya tidak berani menatap Sakura. Dia juga tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga tiba-tiba dia mencium Sakura.

Hal yang bahkan tidak pernah dia lakukan saat mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Maaf."

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Hanya masalah kecil, kau tahu." Pundak lebarnya dia sandarkan ke tembok putih di sampingnya.

Sekilas Sakura melirik ke belakang, berharap managernya masih larut dalam perbincangan dengan Itachi. Akan jadi cerita yang panjang jika salah satu dari mereka menemukan dia bersama Sasuke—bahkan melihat mereka berciuman seperti tadi.

"Aku rasa ini sudah waktunya makan malam."

Dibalas anggukan Sasuke, mereka beranjak ke tempat yang lebih kondusif seperti kafetaria di depan gedung Uchiha Production.

* * *

Sasuke menyesap cappuchino-nya sambil memandang gedung Uchiha Production yang menjulang tinggi di hadapan kafe ini.

"Well. Kurasa kau memang harus menikahinya."

Kalimat pertama yang Sakura ucapkan sejak Sasuke mengakhiri cerita singkatnya dengan Naruto.

"Ku pikir kau akan cemburu." Jujurnya tanpa menatap Sakura.

Sakura tertawa—terpaksa.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Aku bahkan masih mencintaimu. Ada banyak alasan untukku cemburu. Tapi itu tidak ada gunanya."

Kali ini mata hitam Sasuke menatap tepat ke dalam mata hijau Sakura. "Aku juga masih mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Mungkin. Kau harusnya menambahkan kata mungkin." Balas Sakura agak sarkastik.

"Kenapa?"

"Menciumku tiba-tiba? Aku yakin kau sengaja melakukannya untuk meyakinkan perasaanmu sendiri."

Tepat sasaran.

Harus Sasuke akui, pikiran gila yang tadi muncul begitu saja saaat melihat Sakura, memang karena dia ingin memastikan perasaannya.

Salahkan pekerjaan dan pertemuan singkatnya dengan Naruto beberapa hari lalu. Well, dia tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya memang selalu dihantui bayangan si pirang.

Maka dari itu, dia ingin memastikan kata-katanya pada Naruto bahwa dia masih memiliki orang lain yang dia cintai—dengan tindakan bodoh tadi.

"Mungkin kau belum mencintainya. Tapi setidaknya kau memikirkannya. Itu adalah hal kecil yang bisa menumbuhkan cinta."

Ah, Sakura memang selalu bersikap lebih dewasa dari dirinya. Harusnya dari awal meraka cukup bersahabat daripada menjadi kekasih. Setidaknya dia tidak akan menyakitinya jika mereka hanyalah sahabat.

"Lagipula, dibanding semua orang terdekatnya, kau adalah yang paling dia butuhkan."

Sasuke membuang napas kuat-kuat. "Sakura—terima kasih"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum sebelum melahap potongan terakhir cake strawberry-nya, walaupun ada rasa kecewa yang menghampiri. Tapi seperti yang dia katakan, itu tidak ada gunanya. Toh ada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan Sasuke.

Setidaknya dia mulai merasa nyaman melihat Sasuke sebagai sahabat dan rekan kerja.

Sebelum mereka berpisah, di hadapan kafetaria yang tidak cukup ramai itu Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura dalam pelukan hangat, dalam diam menyampaikan maaf dan terima kasih.

Sakura mengelus pelan punggung Sasuke. "Kau harus membahagiakannya."

* * *

Menggeleng pelan, Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Pertemuannya dengan Sakura kemarin kembali terlintas saat Naruto mematikan telepon itu secara sepihak.

Well. Sepertinya dia salah bicara tadi. Seharusnya dia tidak menyinggung masalah tanggung jawab. Tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Kemarin malam setelah bertemu Sakura, dia memang membahas masalah ini dengan ayahnya lagi.

Dan Fugaku memang tetap pada pendiriannya—Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab.

Tanggung jawab? Apakah memang Sasuke masih dibayangi rasa tanggung jawab? Atau kah seperti yang dikatakan Sakura kalau dia mulai mencintai pemuda pirang itu.

Yeah. Dia memang selalu memikirkan Naruto. Tapi dia yakin itu bukan sepenuhnya karena desakan pertanggung jawaban dari ayahnya. Melainkan murni karena dia menghawatirkan pemuda itu.

Tangan putihnya kembali meraih ponsel yang baru dia masukkan ke dalam saku. Sepertinya dia butuh bantuan.

* * *

Baru saja Naruto akan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur saat Moegi mengetuk pintunya.

"Ada tamu untukmu, Niichan."

Alis Naruto bertautan. Siapa yang mengunjunginya? Gaara kah?

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Moegi tersenyum sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Dengan malas Naruto beringsut dari tempat tidur. Dia baru saja selesai menelpon orang tuanya di lantai bawah, dan sekarang dia harus ke bawah lagi? Melelahkan, batinnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan berkunjung, Gaa—"

"Hn. Yo."

"—ra?" Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia belum bisa menguasai detak jantungnya saat bentakan keluar tanpa sadar dari mulutya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!"

Sasuke mendesah, "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak marah-marah, Usuratonkachi. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan bayi kita."

"Kita?! Jangan buat aku tertawa Uchiha!"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, menarik pelan Naruto untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri! Jangan sentuh aku!."

Sasuke berdecak sebelum duduk kembali di kursi yang berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kemarin-kemarin kau terlihat sangat tenang."

Wajah Naruto memerah, campuran marah dan malu. Hormon sialan! Batinnya mengutuk emosinya yang gampang berubah-ubah. Dua hari yang lalu dia sudah cukup terguncang dengan pembicaraan mereka di telepon, dan sekarang si sombong Uchiha ini berada di hadapannya.

Haruskah dia lari lagi seperti saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu?

Mata birunya melirik ke dalam sekilas, sepertinya dia bisa melihat Moegi dan Sasame mengintip tadi. Oke, dia harus tenang sekarang.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu, brengsek."

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku ingin menikah denganmu."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Apakah perjalanan 10 jam di tengah kesibukanku adalah sebuah lelucon, baka? Aku bahkan belum makan apa-apa dan langsung kemari begitu mengetahui tempatmu bersembunyi."

"Ah, sangat lucu, Sasuke."

"Aku serius, Naruto. Kau lihat ini." Jarinya menunjuk pipi kirinya.

Naruto mengernyit, dia tidak sadar ada lebam di pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Ini hadiah dari ayahmu semalam."

Mulut Naruto hendak membuka sebelum tertutup lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku bisa menghubungi ayahmu sekarang."

"Bohong." Gumam Naruto. "Aku baru saja menelponnya dan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Hn. Andai bekas pukulannya bisa bicara."

Naruto diam, dia memilih menatap langit. Sudah sesore ini, apa Sasuke berangkat pagi-pagi sekali? Jarak antara Oto dan Konoha tidaklah dekat, setidaknya dia harus berangkat jam 6 pagi untuk sampai pada pukul 4 sore tanpa hambatan seperti ini.

Batinnya bergelut. Sepertinya Naruto tahu siapa orang yang harus disalahkan di sini.

Sedikit demi sedikit pertahanannya goyah. Namun tidak dengan rasa takutnya.

Takut akan sakit yang bisa dirasakan sewaktu-waktu jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk berubah pikiran dan meninggalkannya jika mereka menikah nanti.

Takut akan ketidakmampuannya membesarkan anak ini sendiri.

Takut akan pendapat orang-orang mengenai dirinya dan keluarganya.

Ada banyak hal yang membuatnya takut, namun ketakutan ditinggal oleh Sasuke adalah yang terbesar.

Dia takut setelah mereka menjalaninya, Sasuke malah berubah pikiran. Biar bagaimanapun, jika mereka menikah, maka hubungan mereka tidak berlandaskan cinta.

Melainkan hanya berlandaskan tanggung jawab, terhadap dirinya dan terhadap anaknya.

Dia takut jika dia tidak akan pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta dalam kehidupan berumah tangga.

"Aku akan datang lagi." Sasuke bangkit, menghampiri Naruto yang menatap kosong ke depan. "Kau terlihat lelah, istirahatlah." Tangannya terangkat mengelus pelan pipi bergaris Naruto.

Mata biru itu membulat sedikit, ingin rasanya dia menghempaskan tangan putih yang dengan lancang menyentuhnya.

Tapi tidak dia lakukan. Tidak dengan debaran jantung yang kentara ini.

Bahkan dia baru sadar sepenuhnya saat deru pelan dari mobil Sasuke terdengar menjauh.

* * *

"Setidaknya berikan alasan yang bagus, Sabaku."

"Karena dia mencintaimu?"

"Gah! Kau juga tahu kalau sejak awal tidak ada kata mengerikan itu di sini, di antara kami."

Terdengar helaan napas dari telepon yang Naruto genggam dengan kuat. Terlalu kuat sampai buku jarinya memutih—tanpa takut benda itu akan hancur di tangannya.

"Dia datang dan memohon padaku dan orang tuamu. Apa itu tidak cukup untuk memberitahukan alamatmu?"

"Tidak."

"Naruto, jangan terlalu egois seperti ini. Pikirkan bayimu, pikirkan perasaan Sasuke."

Keheningan menguasai sesaat sebelum Gaara kembali bersuara.

"Dia sudah jauh-jauh ke sana hanya untuk mencarimu. Itu artinya dia serius padamu. Pikirkan itu, jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Menyesal? Apakah dia akan menyesal nanti? Dia tidak pernah memikirkan kalau suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan menyerah dan menikahi wanita lain.

"Kau tahu Gaara, aku—"

"Bingung? Ragu? Itu wajar Naruto. Lagipula dia tidak terlalu medesakmu kan?" Potong Gaara.

"Ya. Sedikit." Tanpa sadar bibir tipisnya mengerucut saat itu.

"Kalau begitu pikirkanlah dulu. Sekalipun mungkin ayahmu sudah merestui kalian, dia juga pasti tidak akan memaksa jika memang kau tidak mau."

"Ya. Tentu."

Hening sesaat.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Arigato."

"Anytime, baka."

Naruto tersenyum sebelum meletakkan gagang telepon itu. Dia berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Sasame dan Moegi yang bergerak salah tingkah.

Naruto tahu kalau sejak tadi dua gadis itu sudah menguntitnya. Sejak dia dan Sasuke duduk di teras depan Horizon bahkan sampai dia masuk dan menelepon Gaara tadi.

"Jadi? Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi?"

Naruto bisa melihat dua gadis itu tersenyum salah tingkah, bersyukur karena dirinya tidak mempermasalahkan ketika mereka mencuri dengar dari tadi.

"Err.. Eto—gomen Naruto-nii, kami tidak bermaksud menguntit. Kami hanya penasaran." Sasame menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Haha. Tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi, pemuda tampan tadi yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya?"

Suara Kurenai membelah suasana canggung antara mereka bertiga.

"Eh? Kurenai-san? Anda mendengarnya juga?" Celetuk Moegi.

"Sedikit. Aku hanya penasaran siapakah tamu Naruto. Jadi, apa aku benar, Naruto?"

"Err. Ya, kalo bisa dibilang begitu sih. Hahaha!" Kini giliran Naruto yang menggaruk lehernya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Well. Sasuke memang tampan. Wajar saja kalau semua orang di Horizon penasaran siapa gerangan yang dicari orang sesempurna dia di tempat seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan anak-anak ini tidak bisa tidur karena penasaran kan, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum maklum kemudian mengangguk.

Ah, sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Malam yang akan menceritakan kisah singkat namun terasa panjang bagi Naruto.

* * *

"Ah! Suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada pangeran baik hati yang mau menerimaku dan anakku!" Sasame berucap penuh semangat sambil mengelus perutnya.

Setelah acara makan malam bersama seluruh penghuni Horizon, beberapa dari mereka yang dari awal memang sudah cukup akrab dengan Naruto berkumpul di kamarnya.

Malam ini seperti malam-malam biasa sejak pertama Naruto datang kemari, dan dia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Mereka akan memenuhi kamarnya dengan kalimat-kalimat 'suatu saat nanti' yang mengarah pada masa depan mereka tentunya.

"Huh? Kalau aku masih percaya kalau Konohamaru-kun pasti akan datang menjemputki saat dia sudah sukses nanti." Moegi berucap dengan bangganya. Fakta bahwa dia hamil karena kekasihna sendiri membuat Naruto sedikit berubah pikiran tentang betapa kejamnya orang yang melakukan itu pada Moegi.

Toh mereka melakukannya karena cinta—walaupun terlalu cepat—dan kehamilan itu sendiri merupakan kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang berawal dari rasa penasaran dan hormom remaja.

Naruto termenung. Bagaimana dengannya, apakah dia tidak punya 'suatu saat nanti' dalam hidupnya. Oh tentu saja ada.

Suatu saat nanti dia akan memiliki seorang anak yang tidak tahu siapa ayahnya.

Suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi bujang lapuk karena dicap tidak membutuhkan wanita. Toh dia bisa hamil.

Atau—

Suatu saat dia akan menikah dengan Sasuke dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Naruto mencibir. Tidak akan ada 'suatu saat nanti' seperti itu dalam hidupyna. Tidak selama dia masih berpegang teguh pada egonya.

"Naruto-nii. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sasame tersenyum penuh penasaran pada Naruto. "Ah! Tentu saja pria tampan kemarin akan menikahimu kan? Hihihi" Lanjutnya sambil terkikik geli.

"Eh? A-ha-haha" Naruto tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk blakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Lupakan bahwa mukanya sedikit memanas. Malu. Ya. Itu pasti karena malu.

* * *

Pertemuan kali ini berbeda dengan yang pertama, kini Naruto membalas senyuman Sasuke yang hanya terarah padanya.

Sudah tiga hari sejak Sasuke terakhir kali duduk di teras depan Horizon. Naruto agak malu untuk bertanya apakah selama ini dia tetap di Oto atau kembali ke Konoha.

Sasuke memijat bahunya pelan, "Aku rasa aku akan membangun bandara di Oto."

Ah, sepertinya dia kembali ke Konoha. Tentu saja, dia adalah orang yang sibuk.

Perasaan bangga menyusupi hati Naruto. Fakta bahwa Sasuke lagi-lagi datang kemari hanya untuk menemuinya membuatnya tersenyum tanpa dia sadari.

"Ada yang lucu, Naruto?"

"Tidak." Wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang. Sial. Dia bukan wanita, oh ayolah!

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"Eh?"

"Lamaranku, Dobe."

"TEME! Kapan huh? Aku tidak merasa pernah dilamar olehmu!"

Sasuke mendesah. "Orang hamil memang gampang emosi ya?"

"Brengsek."

Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya sebelum meraih tangan Naruto.

"Eh?! Kau mau kemana, Baka?"

"Diam dan ikut saja."

Bibir Naruto mengerucut diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke, dan semakin mengerucut saat sadar dia benar-benar bertingkah seperti wanita akhir-akhir ini.

Memerah, mencibir, cemberut, dan pemarah. Hal yang sering ditunjukan ibunya atau teman-teman wanitanya di kampus.

"Aku bukan wanita." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau memang bukan wanita, Usuratonkachi. Tapi kau akan melahirkan anakku." Sasuke berkata tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

Sebut saja dia wanita, banci atau apapun itu. Demi apapun dia yakin mukanya sangat merah sekarang. Terlalu merah sampai tanpa Sasuke menoleh pun dia yakin Sasuke tahu seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang.

'Aku wanita!' Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

To be continue..

* * *

Gomen! Hontouni! T_T ini saya ketik di tengah-tengah jadwal MID yang cukup padat.

Tidak bisa lebih panjang dari ini, Minna. Gomen. Anyway, adakah yang penasaran kemana Sasuke dan Naruto pergi? XD

Ah, saya juga mau ucapkan terima kasih masih setia mereview fic yang abal ini.

Hontouni arigato! ^^

Kitsune Haru Hachi - May 22, 2013.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Suara gemericik air memang sarat akan ketenangan. Tapi bukan suara air yang berjatuhan itu yang membuat Naruto sedari tadi terdiam. Sebenarnya, dulu, dulu sekali atau tepatnya sebelum dia bertemu orang di sampingnya ini, dia adalah tipikal orang yang berisik.

Berisik seperti suara air ini, dan tidak bisa diam seperti alirannya.

Sasuke sendiri orang yang menyukai ketenangan. Namun ketenangan seperti ini termasuk yang dia benci. Bukan salahnya Naruto terdiam sejak pertama mereka tiba di tempat ini.

Bahkan Naruto tidak bicara sama sekali selama 20 menit yang mereka lewati di mobil, dan sepuluh menit sejak mereka tiba di sini.

Suara gemericik air itu semakin terasa mengganggu bagi Sasuke. Suaranya seperti mengejek.

Mengejeknya yang tidak bisa membuka pembicaraan, tidak seperti si air yang bebas berjatuhan menimbulkan suara berisik dari ketinggian sana dan mengalir sesuka hatinya, menjengkelkan.

Tapi, sekalipun Naruto terdiam, Sasuke tahu dia sempat takjub saat tiba di air terjun yang pernah diceritakan Orochimaru ini. Begitupun dengan dirinya sendiri, siapa sangka di tengah hutan yang tidak cukup lebat ini ada sebuah air terjun tersembunyi, seolah tidak pernah terjamah.

Belum lagi di luar hutan ini, tepat di mana Sasuke memarkir mobilnya. Ada hamparan luas bunga liar yang berwarna-warni. Dia yakin melihat Naruto tersenyum saat itu. Tidak sadar dia juga tersenyum mebayangkannya.

"Begitu lebih baik."

"Hn?"

"Aku bilang begitu lebih baik."

"Apanya?"

Sasuke jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Lupakan."

30 detik berlalu sebelum Sasuke menyeringai, "Senyumku, eh? Jadi kau memperhatikanku."

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja menoleh."

"OH?"

"Ya."

Hening lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau mau menikahiku?"

"Apa kau masih butuh alasan?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tentu. Aku tidak mau ini semua hanya karena ayahmu dan reputasimu saja."

"Bukan."

Sasuke berpikir keras, apa alasannya mau jauh-jauh datang kemari dan menemui Naruto? Terlebih lagi apa alasannya mau menikahi Naruto? Alisnya bertaut, takut-takut dia salah bicara dan akhirnya si pirang tolol ini akan berlari menjauhinya lagi.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku ini laki-laki."

"Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh itu."

"Gah! Bukan begitu! Jangan potong ucapanku, brengsek."

"Hn."

Mata birunya menatap ke bawah, ke arah sandal khas rumah yang dipakainya. Si brengsek ini bahkan tidak mengijinkannya memakai sepatu tadi. Berpikir sejenak, merasa ragu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan.

"Aku—"

"Hm?"

"Takut."

"..."

"Aku takut pada apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti. Apa—apakah aku sanggup melahirkannya atau tidak. Apakah aku sanggup membesarkannya, apakah aku bisa membahagiakannya, ap—apa yang harus kujawab saat dia bertanya siapa ayahnya?"

Naruto tersedak ludahnya saat akan mengutarakan pertanyan terakhir. Pertanyaan yang sukses menohok hati Sasuke.

Tapi, dia tetap diam. Tidak ada pelukan ataupun usapan yang mampu menenangkan pemuda di sampingnya. Dia hanya terdiam. Tubuhnya seolah kaku.

Pada dasarnya dia bukanlah seorang homoseksual atau apapun orang menyebutnya. Dia sendiri tidak sadar ketika dia mengusap pipi kenyal Naruto saat pertemuan terakhir mereka. Mungkin karena noda hitam di wajahnya?

Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada noda apapun disana. Harus dia akui tangannya bergerak sendiri saat itu. Dan sekarang kemana perginya ketidaksadarannya waktu itu.

Harusnya sekaranglah saat yang tepat, dimana dia akan memeluk Naruto dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang yang bekerja dengan baik pada tiap wanita.

Tapi, Naruto bukan wanita. Naruto bahkan tidak menangis saat ini. Jadi untuk apa dia memeluknya.

"Kau tahu aku bisa diandalkan, Dobe."

Akhirnya! Demi tomat yang segar! Sauke berhasil bersuara sekarang, dan Naruto terkekeh di sebelahnya.

Dan 20 menit berikutnya berlalu dengan satu dua pertanyaan tentang perjalanan Sasuke ke Oto dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil mengenai keluarga masing-masing.

Well, mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain dengan begitu baik.

Dan, menit berikutnya, dan berikutnya berlalu membuka awal yang indah di hari yang indah.

* * *

Saat Sasuke tersenyum kecil sebelum menghilang di balik pintu mobil mewahnya, dia tahu wanita-wanita di balik jendela Horizon terkikik pelan. Hal biasa, menurutnya.

Lambaian tangan kecoklatan itu mengiringi deru pelan mesin mobilnya.

Kurenai tersenyum penuh arti ketika menyambut Naruto di meja makan. "Hari yang indah. Ne, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto bersemu. Hanya sedikit, sebelum dia tertawa pelan.

"Yeah, dia tampan." Jawabnya asal.

"Sangat, onii-chan. Sangat tampan!"

Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah Naruto saat mendengar penuturan jujur Sasame yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan setelan gaun tidur merah mudanya—yang terlalu cepat diganti sepertinya.

"Dia akan langsung kembali ke Konoha?"

"Sepertinya. Dia punya rapat penting katanya."

"Super sibuk. Pasti melelahkan. Bukannya butuh sepuluh jam untuk bisa sampai di Konoha?"

"Um.. Yeah." Jawab Naruto kikuk. Pertanyaan Sasame tadi malah semakin membuatnya gugup.

Hell. Kenapa dia harus gugup? Sasuke bahkan tidak ada di sini. Sekalipun dia ada, Naruto tidak punya alasan untuk gugup bukan?

Ceh! Naruto menertawai dirinya sendiri, dalam hati tentunya.

"Aku rasa dia pria yang baik."

Naruto terdiam mendengar suara lembut Chiyo.

Dia menoleh dari piring kosong di hadapannya ke arah Chiyo yang menarik salah satu kursi di sisi kanan meja makan itu.

"Betul! Dia bahkan rela jauh-jauh hanya untuk meihat Naruto-nii."

"Hahaha" Chiyo tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan si bungsu di keluarga mereka.

Moegi tersenyum sebelum menarik kursi di samping Naruto. "Ne, niichan, apa kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke-san?"

Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya. Sebelum menuang nasi ke dalam piringnya. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika dia menjawab 'iya' dia sendiri bahkan belum yakin dengan Sasuke. Tapi jika dia harus menjawab 'tidak' ada sesuatu yang aneh. Seolah dia tidak mau mengucapkan kata 'tidak'.

Lucu. Sangat lucu.

"Lihat saja nanti, Moegi-chan. Plihan Naruto-kun pasti yang terbaik. Sekarang lebih baik kau juga memilih makanan yang akan kau habiskan."

Ah, Kurenai memang penyelamat. Naruto bernapas lega sebelum menikmati suapan pertamanya malam itu.

* * *

Siang itu Naruto sedang berdiri bersama beberapa orang di luar stasiun kereta Oto. Butuh empat jam perjalanan dengan bus dari Horizon untuk sampai di tempat ini.

Sasuke menghubunginya kemarin malam, sekaligus mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama. Lebih tepatnya Mikoto, ibu Sasuke yang tidak sabar melihat Naruto dan kandungannya yang sudah berusia hampir 16 minggu.

Berarti, dia sudah hampir sebulan lamanya tinggal bersama keluarga barunya di Horizon. Awalnya dia sendiri agak ragu untuk menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha. Takut dia akan bertemu dengan teman kampusnya.

Jujur saja, dia masih bingung apa yang harus dikatakan pada teman-temannya saat mereka bertemu lagi. Mungkin setelah makan malam di rumah Sasuke, dia akan mengunjungi rumahnya dan tentu bertemu Gaara walau hanya sebentar. Dia ingin bertanya sedikit tentang keadaan kampusnya.

Gaara memang agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Hanya ada sekali bicara dalam seminggu dengannya. Ini hari Sabtu, harusnya dia ada di rumah.

Jika memang terpaksa Naruto mungkin akan menginap di rumahnya dan kembali ke Oto esok harinya.

Ya, semoga.

Naruto melirik jam berwarna hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya—

12:20 AM

Sebentar lagi Sasuke mungkin akan sampai. Sebenarnya dia ingin berangkat sendiri ke Konoha. Karena untuk sampai di sana, dia hanya butuh menempuh enam jam perjalanan lagi dengan kereta di stasiun ini.

Tapi dasar si Sasuke keras kepala, dia memilih untuk menjemput Naruto di stasiun ini sendiri. Setidaknya Naruto bersyukur karena dia tidak lagi menjemputnya langsung ke Horizon. Akan sangat melelahkan baginya.

Naruto terkekeh, sejak kapan dia mulai khawatir pada orang brengsek itu.

"Kau seperti orang gila."

Naruto mendecih sebelum mendahului Sasuke menyeberangi jalan, menuju mobilnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke saat dia baru memasuki mobilnya. Naruto sudah duduk manis di sampingnya.

"What for?" Ujarnya sok English.

"Menerima undangan ibuku."

"Tentu, lagipula—aku juga rindu pada orang tuaku."

"Oh, baguslah. Kau sudah mulai rindu. Jadi kau bisa pulang secepatnya."

"Tidak secepat itu."

"Lalu sampai kapan?"

Deru mesin mobil Sasuke memecah jalanan yang cukup lengang itu.

"Sampai aku melahirkan, mungkin?"

"Tidak—" Potong Sasuke cepat. "Hanya sampai aku bisa meyakinkanmu." Lanjutnya

"RALAT. Hanya sampai kau bisa yakin pada dirimu sendiri. Yakin pada pilihanmu untuk menikahiku." Potong Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Aku sudah yakin." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari arus lengang di hadapan mereka.

Ini bukan lelucon, sekali lagi Sasuke yakin dia bukan penyuka sesama jenis seperti yang menjadi tren sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa dia seolah mantap untuk menjalani masa depannya dengan Naruto.

"Benarkah? Aku terharu." Naruto mengejek.

"Hn."

Naruto sendiri merasa seperti orang bodoh saat Mikoto dengan mudahnya merebut telepon dari Sasuke dan mengajak—memohon dengan sangat—agar dia mau datang ke kediaman Uchiha. Tentu saja dia tidak enak menolak. Karena Fugaku juga ada di sana saat itu.

Meski dia tidak bicara, Naruto mendengar Mikoto bertanya pendapat Fugaku tentang makan malam bersama itu. Cukup dengan "Hn." Andalan Uchiha, Naruto tidak bisa menolak lagi.

Ini pasti karena hormon, makanya dia jadi lemah begini. Atau mungkin saja ini adalah keinginan anaknya. Yeah, mungkin. Terus saja mencari zona amanmu sendiri, Naruto.

Orang hamil memang merepotkan.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan kemari?" Kushina membersihkan aliran haru di hidungnya dengan tissue.

"Yeah, hanya ingin memberikan kejutan sedikit untuk ibu dan ayah."

Mereka tiba di Konoha 15 menit melewati pukul enam sore. Terjadi perubahan rencana, mereka yang awalnya akan langsung menuju mansion Uchiha malah berubah haluan ke arah kediaman Namikaze.

Sasuke mendengus saat mendengar Naruto hampir merengek meminta diantar ke rumahnya lebih dulu. Kemana perginya sosok 'aku ini laki-laki' Naruto?

Sepertinya dia betul-betul berhasil merubah Naruto menjadi wanita.

"Kau berhasil. Kami sangat terkejut." Minato tersenyum pada anaknya yang seolah tidak mau lepas dari ibunya.

Sejak mereka tiba, yang Naruto lakukan cuma menempel pada Kushina.

Pun ada Gaara yang sudah di sana sejak 15 menit lalu. Memandang risih ke arah Naruto versi sedikit manja di hadapannya.

"Oh iya Sasuke, kau sudah memberitahu Mikoto-san?" Lanjut Minato.

"Sudah. Dia akan menunggu."

Entah kemana perginya dendam Minato pada Sasuke. Toh bekas lukanya sudah hilang. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah melupakan kejadian hampir tiga minggu lalu itu.

"Gaara, bagaimana keadaan kampus?" Naruto bertanya pada Gaara yang merasa tak dianggap itu.

"Sibuk menjelang tahun ajaran baru dan ujian semester tentunya."

"Ah, pantas saja kau melupakanku."

Gaara meringis, Naruto terlihat mengerikan dengan wajah sok sedih yang menjijikkan itu.

Tak ada respon, dia bertanya lagi, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan teman-teman?"

"Aku bilang kau ada urusan pribadi dan mungkin akan kembali tahun depan."

"Hanya itu?" Jelas sekali kalau Naruto tidak cukup puas.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka awalnya memaksa ingin tahu kau kemana, tapi aku tidak mengataka apa-apa."

"Mengenai izin, jangan khawatir, ibu sudah bicara pada Ibiki-sensei untuk cutimu." Kushina memotong, mencoba sedikit menghibur Naruto.

"Jadi kau bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu tahun depan." Imbuh Minato, tidak mau kalah menyemangati anak sematawayangnya.

"Arigatou, ibu, ayah, dan untukmu, Gaara." Naruto tersenyum lega. Setidaknya masalah pendidikannya sudah diatur dengan baik oleh keluarganya.

Tentu saja Naruto masih berpikiran seperti anak seumurannya—ingin melanjutkan pendidikan.

"Ehem!" Sasuke berdehem pelan. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang, sudah jam tujuh lewat. Kalian tentu diundang juga, Minato-san, Kushina-san, dan Gaara."

"Eh? Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya dari sekarang." Kushina tersenyum lebar.

Minato mengangguk sebelum beranjak dari sofa empuknya, diikuti Kushina. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sebentar, kami akan ganti baju dulu."

"Ini jadi seperti pertemuan keluarga, Sasuke." Kata Naruto saat orang tuanya sudah menapaki tangga.

"Hn. Memang."

"Maksudku bukan pertemuan biasa, tapi seperti pertemuan keluarga sebelum menikah, kau tahu."

"Memang itu harapanku."

Naruto geram. "Siapa bilang aku mau menikah denganmu, Baka?!"

"Naruto, jangan suka marah-marah! Tidak baik untuk bayimu." Kushina berujar dari lantai atas.

"Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kalau kita berkunjung, sekaligus untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita dan keluarga Uchiha." Suara Kushina semakin mengecil tertelan pintu kamarnya di lantai dua kediaman Namikaze ini.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya menyeringai.

"Kau dengar itu. Dobe?"

"TEME! SASUKE!"

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Merasa lega sedikit demi sedikit masalah yang dialami Naruto mulai menemukan titik terangnya.

* * *

Langkah pertama Naruto di mansion Uchiha tiba-tiba membawa ingatan saat pertama kali dia di sini. Ada perasaan sedih menyusupi hatinya. Sasuke di sampingnya menepuk pelan bahunya.

Pintu besar dengan ukiran rumit di hadapan mereka terbuka, menampakkan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha yang menyambut tamunya secara langsung. Hal yang jarang sebenarnya.

Bibir Naruto tersenyum kaku pada kedua Uchiha di hadapannya. Mikoto yang pertama maju, memeluknya dan bertanya bagaimana kabarnya.

Merasa terpanggil, Minato maju selangkah mengulurkan tangan pada Fugaku dan tersenyum tipis saat dia mendapatkan balasan yang hangat.

"Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung." Fugaku kemudian bersuara dan mempersilahkan tamunya.

"Justru kami yang berterima kasih sudah diundang kemari." Balas Minato.

Sasuke dan Gaara hanya terdiam, mereka berjalan di belakang Mikoto dan Kushina yang tidak hentinya berceloteh tentang kehamilan pada Naruto.

Baik Mikoto maupun Kushina bertukar pendapat layaknya tak ada masalah sebelumnya di antara dua keluarga ini.

Saat mereka akan berbelok ke arah ruang makan, pandangan Naruto tertumbuk pada sofa, vas raksasa, tangga dan pintu kerja Fugaku. Semua itu mengingatkannya pada saat pertama.

Dimana dia duduk di sofa coklat sambil bersembunyi dibalik vas bunga raksasa itu. Bersembunyi dari Sasuke yang menapaki tangga di sampingnya.

Dimana Fugaku membanting pintu ruang kerjanya dan semua pertengkaran itu pun dimulai.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, dulu ya dulu. Sekarang dia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang setidaknya jauh lebih baik.

Sebelum mereka mulai menyantap makanan lezat di hadapan mereka, Minato membuka suara.

"Aku juga ingin meinta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, tidak sopan menuduh bahkan memukul anak kalian."

"Kami juga meminta maaf, lebih baik kita lupakan saja masalah kemarin. Toh kita sudah di sini sekarang."

"Ya, tentu." Minato tersenyum tipis sama halnya dengan Fugaku.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan saja masalah pernikahan mereka, iya kan, Naruto-kun?"

Uhuk!

Naruto menegak air sebanyak yang ia bisa. "Eh?! Kenapa, nak? Pelan-pelan saja." Kushina mengelus pelan punggung Naruto.

"Gomen, apa aku salah bicara, Naruto-kun? Jangan bilang Sasuke bahkan belum melamarmu secara romantis." Mikoto mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak tenang menikmati makanannya.

Baik Minato maupun Fugaku memilih diam kalau sudah menyangkut masalah cinta. Toh sudah ada istri mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah, ibu. Dia menerimanya." Jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

Andai saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, pasti sudah dipastikan satu atau dua pukulan mendarat di wajah mulus Sasuke.

"Kapan aku menerimanya?"

"Kau mau aku mengulangnya?"

"Berapa kalipun kau ulang tak akan kuterima."

"Ehem!" Fugaku berdehem meminta perhatian. Kalau sudah begini, dia sebagai tuan rumah harus turun tangan.

Di samping Kushina, ada Minato yang melirik tajam anaknya. Seolah berkata dimana-tata-krama-mu-Namikaze.

"Maaf." Naruto tertunduk sesaat. Sasuke cuek seperti biasa.

"Tak apa, lebih baik selesaikan makan kalian. Masalah pernikahan itu adalah hak kalian. Kami hanya mendukung sepenuhnya keputusan kalian. Bukan begitu, Minato?"

"Tentu saja. Toh kalian sudah cukup dewasa."

Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian terdiam seperti Gaara yang dari tadi dengan khidmat menikmati makanannya.

* * *

Saat ini Naruto sedang asik memandangi dirinya pada cermin di kamarnya. Perutnya sudah mulai terlihat buncit, sedikit.

Kurenai masuk sambil menggendong bayi mungil berambut hitam bersamanya. Tepat sehari setelah Naruto kembali dari Konoha, Kurenai berhasil melahirkan anak pertamanya dengan selamat.

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak pertemuan keluarga mereka, dan Naruto meminta waktu sedikit lagi pada orang tuanya, setidaknya sampai Kurenai melahirkan anaknya. Naruto ingin melihat bagaimana wanita yang selalu mendukungnya mendapatkan salah satu kebahagiaan hidupnya.

Sekalipun semua sudah lebih baik sekarang, tapi Naruto merasa agak berat meninggalkan Horizon. Setidaknya di sini dia bisa belajar banyak hal. Namun, dia juga merasa kasihan pada ibunya dan ibu Sasuke yang tidak hentinya menghubungi dirinya.

Juga Sasuke yang tiap dua kali seminggu akan hadir di teras Horizon dan menghabiskan satu atau dua jam di sana sebelum kembali lagi ke Konoha. Dia tahu Sasuke sangat sibuk dan dia tidak mau merepotkannya.

Karena berapa kalipun Naruto melarangnya, Sasuke tak akan peduli dan akan terus mengunjunginya sampai dia betul-betul mau kembali ke Konoha, dan yeah, menikah dengan Sasuke.

Naruto jadi merasa tidak ada lagi gunanya dia tinggal di Horizon selain membebani keluarganya, dan merepotkan penghuni Horizon. Toh Sasuke sudah tahu dia dimana, bahkan Mikoto tahu nomor telepon Horizon.

Dia merasa bosan mendengar celotehan ibunya dan ibu Sasuke yang bergantian menghubunginya.

Tadi pagi, dia bahkan sudah ditanyai hal yang sama selama tiga kali minggu ini oleh ibunya dan Sasuke.

'Kapan kau akan pulang, Kurenai sudah melahirkan bukan?'

Dan Naruto terpaksa menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya saat ibunya bersorak tadi pagi. Well, dia sudah berjanji akan kembali, dan itu adalah hari ini.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Kurenai, setelah melirik sekilas pada sebuah koper yang dibawanya saat kabur kemarin.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya bisa memutuskan, Naruto."

"Ini semua berkat dukungan kalian, dari kalian semua aku belajar banyak hal. Aku belajar bahwa bukan cuma aku yang mengalami hal ini di dunia. Bahkan ada Moegi yang sangat muda dibanding denganku." Naruto tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

"Ah, sepertinya jemputanmu sudah tiba."

Mengangguk, Naruto kemudian mengangkat barangnya dan menuruni tangga diikuti Kurenai di belakangnya.

Di bawah sana sudah ada penghuni Horizon dan orang tuanya yang menunggu. Dia bisa melihat raut sedih di wajah Sasame dan Moegi.

Saat tiba di hadapan mereka, Naruto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan disambut oleh kedua gadis muda itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk berkunjung saat kau punya waktu, Naruto-nii."

"Pasti. Jaga diri kalian, dan terima kasih untuk semuanya." Naruto tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Moegi.

Ah, perpisahan memang sangat menyebalkan.

Dan satu momen penghuni Horizon tersenyum dengan Naruto di tengah mereka diabadikan dalam pigura baru.

* * *

Harus Naruto akui Sasuke sangat tampan sekarang. Pasalnya ini pertama kali Naruto melihatnya tanpa setelan kemeja formal dan dasi, melainkan dengan jeans, kaos berkerah dan sneaker merah maroon.

Salahkan Sasuke yang selalu datang menemuinya di tengah jadwal kerja.

Mereka hanya berdua saja di kediaman Namikaze ini, baru satu jam yang lalu orang tua Naruto mengunjungi acara pernikahan anak rekannya.

Benci dengan suasan kaku, akhirnya Naruto menawarkan minuman pada Sasuke. Sekedar alibi agar bisa menjauh darinya.

Hanya satu menit setelahnya Naruto muncul dari dapur.

Agak tergesa menghampiri telepon yang berdering sejak tadi. Sedikit kesal karena Sasuke yang notabene ada di sana malah mengabaikan telepon itu, sedangkan dirinya yang tadi di dapur—menyiapkan minuman untuk tamu tak diundang—harus mengangkat telepon sial itu.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hei bocah, pick me up now."

Naruto melongo. Suara ini—

"Kyuu-nii kah?!"

"Kekeke. Right. Jemput aku di bandara sekarang."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?! Tunggu aku disana!"

Sasuke mengernyit heran melihat Naruto kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa, Usuratonkachi."

Seolah mendapat ide cemerlang, Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dengan senyum mautnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke risih.

"Antar aku ke bandara, tolong lah Sasuke. Sepupuku, Kyuu-nii baru kembali dari Amerika dan sialnya dia tidak memberitahuku. Aku lupa menyimpan kunci mobil dimana, jadi—"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke bangkit. Naruto bersorak sebelum mengikuti Sasuke.

* * *

Saat tiba di bandara Naruto sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Sasuke, malah dia sibuk mencari ke sana kemari di tengah-tengah lautan manusia.

Tidak pernah Sasuke lihat Naruto seperti itu. Panik dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan.

Sebegitu pentingkah Kyuubi itu? Sasuke mendengus.

Ketika seorang pria berambut jingga menghampiri Naruto, Sasuke menahan napas. Bukan karena tampannya pria itu, melainkan bagaimana Naruto memeluknya seolah dia akan mati jika dia melepas pria itu.

Kyuubi kah?

Sadar atau tidak, rahang Sasuke mengeras.

Kyuubi terlihat begitu possesif hanya lewat pelukan. Dan mata biru itu, tidak pernah Sasuke melihat mata biru Naruto memancarkan kebahagiaan sampai sebegitunya.

Bahkan dia seolah lupa dengan kalimat 'aku ini laki-laki' miliknya di hadapan pria itu. Lihatlah sendiri, dua orang pria berpelukan sangat mesra di sebuah bandara.

Bahkan Sasuke bisa melihat mata Naruto sedikit berair sekarang, dan pelukan pria tinggi itu di pinggang Naruto semakin mengerat seolah membalas remasan Naruto pada jaket kulit di punggung Kyuubi.

Itu kah sepupu?

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat.

To be continued..

* * *

3113 words! Terpanjang dalam sejarah Separate Beds LOL

Sebagai pelampiasan setelah MID dan salah satu presentasi paling menyeramkan telah saya lewati, dann saya sudah berjanji akan langsung update setelah saya menuntaskan presentasi itu. Huahahah jadilah tepat pukul 1 dini hari chapter 6 ini selesaaiiii XD

Terima kasih untuk yg mendoakan MID sy :")

Mengenai kemunculan Kyuubi, saya awalnya berpikir keras harus pake chara yg mana, soalny sy masih rada ragu kalo harus bikin Kyuubi itu jd human LOL gomen. Tp setelah dipikir2 gak ada salahnya mencoba.

So, minna, semoga kalian puas.

Arigatou! ^^

June 1st, 2013 – Kitsune Haru Hachi


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Mood Naruto sedang di level terendah saat Sasuke lagi-lagi muncul di rumahnya, di dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong, Usuratonkachi?"

"Kukira kau tidak bodoh."

"Hn?"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengerti betapa bahagianya aku melihatmu?" Naruto menekan kata bahagia di sini.

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Sasuke malah seenaknya duduk di pinggir kasur dengan bed cover orange itu. Dia memang tidak butuh, toh sejak tadi si pirang ini memang tidak ingin dia ada di sini, buktinya dia sampai berbohong kalau dia tidak ada di rumah.

Tapi bukan Sasuke kalau dengan mudahnya percaya, maka dia putuskan untuk mengecek sendiri. Meninggalkan Iruka yang memanggil dalam keputusasaan.

Maka di sinilah dia, di kamar dengan dominasi oranye yang seketika membuat matanya sakit. Beruntung si rambut jingga itu tidak terlihat di rumah besar ini, akan sangat menjengkelkan bagi Sasuke untuk melihat warna sejenis dengan oranye lagi—kalau tidak bisa dibilang takut dibuat cemburu.

Well, sejak kejadian di bandara Sasuke tidak pernah menemui Naruto selama seminggu ini. Bukan sepenuhnya karena dia menghindar, tapi karena dia memang cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Ada banyak meeting tentang program-program baru yang akan digarap Uchiha Production.

Di satu sisi Naruto merasa sedang dalam emosi yang buruk untuk berhadapan dengan wajah—yang dengan sangat terpaksa dia anggap jelek—Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi hormon dan sebagainya dijadikan kambing hitam oleh Naruto, alih-alih mau mengaku dia tidak suka kalau Sasuke tidak menampakkan hidung mancungnya seminggu ini.

"Kau marah."

Bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

Lirikan sinis dilemparkan mata biru itu pada pria di sampingnya.

"Aku butuh banyak tenaga untuk membawa perut yang mulai lebih berat daripada semangka ini, daripada aku harus menghabiskannya dengan marah padamu."

Sasuke menyeringai, terlalu lebar. Sebelum dengan tiba-tiba dan lembut dia letakkan tangannya di atas perut buncit Naruto.

Tidak ada sentakan, teriakan atau bahkan tendangan yang diterimanya. Hanya ada wajah yang memerah dan gerakan halus dari sesuatu dibalik perut berbalut baju putih itu.

"Salam untuk ayah, huh?" Sasuke mendengus geli.

Sejujurnya Naruto terkejut merasakan sesuatu seolah bergerak dalam perutnya saat mendapatkan sentuhan sederhana dari Sasuke. Bahkan gerakan itu semakin jelas saat Sasuke menempelkan telinganya di sana*. Apapun ini, dia merasa tidak pernah mengalami sebelumnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat saat Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di atas perutnya saat di Oto.

Rasanya dia mau menangis sekarang, bukan dia tapi memang anak ini, ah tidak, anak mereka, memang butuh Sasuke—dan mungkin dirinya.

Apa—apa yang tidak disadarinya selama ini? Kenapa hanya Sasuke? Kenapa saat orang tuanya dan Mikoto tidak sampai sebegininya.

"Naruto, aku tidak akan pernah lelah mengatakan ini—"

Naruto menahan napas, air matanya sudah hampir menetes sekarang.

"—menikahlah denganku." Tangannya terangkat menghapus air mata yang akhirnya dijatuhkan dari mata biru itu**.

Tanpa suara Naruto kemudian membalas pelukan hangat Sasuke, tidak sadar Kushina tersenyum haru di balik pintu.

* * *

"Bagaimana menurut mu?" Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto yang saat itu mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam oranyenya.

Kelopak kecoklatannya mengerjap, belum terbiasa dengan Sasuke dalam balutan jeans dan kaos berkerah—sekalipun ini adalah kedua kalinya.

"Err—um, yeah. Bagus dan cocok untuk, pasangan baru?"

Sadar nadanya terdengar aneh, Naruto berdehem pelan, seolah berharap itu karena tenggorokannya yang gatal.

"Hm, tidak buruk."

Alis tegas Sasuke mengerut tidak suka, di antara semua orang kenapa harus si kepala jingga itu yang ikut menemani mereka memilih rumah.

Sedikit banyak dia berharap tidak akan menemukannya lagi saat kejadian mengharukan tiga hari lalu di kamar Naruto berlalu. Menit itu memang dilewatkan Kyuubi bersama Tsunade di rumah sakit, di umurnya yang baru genap 26 tahun ini Kyuubi sudah siap menyalurkan apa yang pernah dia pelajari selama hampir delapan tahun di negeri Paman Sam.

Sejak tiba di Konoha, Kyuubi memang tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat selain kediaman Namikaze atau Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sejak orang tuanya meninggal di umurnya yang baru 10 tahun dia diasuh oleh neneknya yang juga nenek Naruto—Tsunade.

Jadi jangan salahkan keinginannya untuk menjadi orang berguna seperti sang nenek. Ditambah orang tuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, juga memotivasinya agar bisa menyelamatkan orang lain. Agar tidak ada lagi tangisan kehilangan seorang anak seperti yang dia keluarkan dulu.

Kedekatan Kyuubi dan Naruto bahkan lebih intens daripada dengan Gaara dikarenakan sifatnya yang jauh lebih dewasa sehingga mampu mengimbangi sifat egois dan agak kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

Alis Sasuke semakin bertaut sekarang, kenapa nada Naruto terdengar begitu ceria saat berhadapan dengan pria aneh ini.

Kyuubi mengangguk sebelum mendahului Sasuke memasuki rumah baru yang rencananya akan Naruto dan Sasuke tinggali setelah menikah nanti.

Hell yeah, Naruto sudah lebih bisa membuka pikiran sekarang, toh anak yang dia kandung adalah milik Sasuke juga. Sudah saatnya dia bersikap dewasa dan menerima kenyataan. Ah, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan saudara-saudaranya di Horizon. Apakah suatu saat mereka juga akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan dirinya?

Well, sejauh ini dia sudah cukup bahagia, apalagi dengan kehadiran Kyuubi. Jangan ingatkan dia saat dimana dia menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuubi tepat di malam sepupunya itu tiba di Konoha.

"Setidaknya ini adalah pilihan bagus dari seorang yang cukup bertanggung jawab dengan tidak mengunjungi adikku selama seminggu."

Sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipis Naruto apalagi saat melihat tangan Sasuke terkepal erat mendengar sindiran Kyuubi.

Bukan hal yang mudah bagi Kyuubi menerima Sasuke, toh dia memang belum mengenalnya apalagi saat pertama mereka bertemu, Sasuke dengan seenaknya pergi seteah menurunkan mereka di depan pagar rumah Naruto.

Sebenarnya tanpa diberitahu Kyuubi sudah tahu Sasuke cemburu saat itu, dan tonjolan aneh yang terasa dari perut adik sepupunya waktu mereka berpelukan cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

Bukan rahasia baginya kalau Naruto punya rahim.

Tapi mendengar apa yang dialami Naruto selama ini membuatnya mau tidak mau agak kesal pada Sasuke. Keperjakaan sepupunya direnggut dengan cara yang tidak wajar, ingat itu.

"Ini kamarnya."

Sasuke tidak menggubris sindiran tadi dan menunjukkan sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas pada Naruto.

Merasa tidak diacuhkan, Kyuubi menguap dan menelusuri sisi lain rumah minimalis namun mewah pilihan Uchiha ini.

Sederhana namun elegan, warna putih mendominasi dimana-mana. Kyuubi berpikir mungkin semuanya akan berubah jadi serba oranye nanti.

Sesaat Kyuubi mendengus geli, Uchiha huh?

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Ibu dimana?"

"Di dapur."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat, "Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Tadi aku ke kantor mencarimu tapi katanya kau tidak ada—mencari rumah baru dengan calon istrimu kata Sakura."

"Aku kira kau sibuk bermain dengan artis-artismu."

Itachi mendengus. "Ujung-ujungnya artis yang kuhasilkan akan bermain denganmu juga kan?"

"Tidak semua, untuk apa aku menampilkan penyanyi-penyanyi tidak bergunamu di bawah Uchiha Production?"

"Uchiha Entertainment itu yang terbaik."

"Terbaik? Namanya saja aneh begitu."

"Buktinya kau terus saja menggunakan Sakura untuk film yang kau garap." Itachi tidak mau kalah.

Tidak terima aktor-aktris dan penyanyi yang dia seleksi dengan ketat dihina oleh Sasuke. Toh tidak sedikit artis dari naungannya bermain di bawah Uchiha Production—kalau tidak mau dibilang semua.

"Kau yang membuat perjanjian dengannya, baka Aniki. Bukan aku."

Itachi terkekeh.

"Habisnya kau terlihat kacau sekali saat itu—" Itachi menggeleng sebelum melanjutkan "—makanya aku terpaksa mengambil tugasmu di tengah-tengah jadwalku yang padat."

Mendengus keras, Sasuke bangkit dari sofanya.

"Naruto ada di dapur bersama ibu, setidaknya kau harus melihat calon adik iparmu."

Itachi mencibir, itulah yang mau dia lakukan dari tadi, tapi dia malah ditahan dengan perdebatan bodoh. Mereka sama-sama berada di bawah Uchiha Group, kenapa harus bertengkar seperti tadi.

Namun, sejujurnya dia bersyukur, pertengkaran seperti tadi adalah hal yang langka di antara mereka.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Dulu sekali Sasuke adalah anak manis yang suka beristirahat di atas punggungnya saat lelah berjalan. Tapi sekarang, dia sudah dewasa—bahkan sebentar lagi jadi ayah.

Itachi menggeleng sebelum berbelok mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur, sedikit penasaran seperti apakah wajah pemuda malang yang menjadi korban adiknya.

Damn! Sasuke just so lucky!

Umpatnya dalam hati. Di sana ada Naruto yang menggunakan apron, berdiri bersama ibunya—belajar memasak.

"Itachi?"

Ibunya berbalik dan berjalan kearahnya, memberi pelukan hangat dan kecupan di pipi. Namun ada hal lain yang mengganggunya.

Rambut jingga. Sampai pemiliknya menoleh dengan seringai andalannya.

"Kyuubi?"

Tiga orang lain di tempat itu terdiam.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Sasuke memulai.

"Hn. Teman lama."

"Yo, kau semakin tinggi saja." Kyuubi melambai dengan sebelah tangan memegang mangkuk.

Otak Itachi memproses semua kejadian.

"Dia sepupumu?"

Itachi bertanya dengan suara yang aneh, seakan baru menyadari sesuatu : dia lupa marga Naruto sama dengan marga teman lamanya ini.

"Yeah, aku rasa kau lupa."

Naruto tersenyum membalas tatapan kaget dan sedikit terpesona dari Itachi. Dalam hati dia mengutuk keluarga Uchiha yang berisi orang-orang tampan.

Ah, mengapa Kyuubi tidak pernah membawanya ke rumah. Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

"Ah! Baguslah kalau ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal!" Mikoto berseru memecah keadaan yang mulai kaku.

Naruto maju setelah membersihkan tangannya yang agak kotor terkena tepung. Dia dan Kyuubi baru tiba di mansion Uchiha setelah melihat rumah barunya saat mereka ditarik ke dapur oleh Mikoto—dengan dalih mengajar Naruto memask.

Naruto ingin sekali tertawa, mengapa Kyuubi harus ikut kalau begitu.

"Salam kenal, aku Naruto, Naruto Namikaze." Naruto tersenyum disusul bungkukan.

"Itachi."

Satu senyuman tipis Itachi lemparkan pada Naruto yang agak terpesona.

Uchia memang terlalu tampan, ttebayo!

* * *

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, warna jingga mengisi langit yang terpapar di atas balkon itu.

"Tak kusangka kau memang jadi seorang dokter."

"Kau juga tetap meneruskan bisnis ayahmu bukan?"

"Hn. Jadi. Bagaimana Amerika?"

Hening sesaat.

"Gemerlap seperti biasa."

"..."

"Jadi, kau dikalahkan adikmu sendiri."

Nada mengejek sengaja tidak disembunyikan Kyuubi.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku baru lulus."

"Aku bekerja."

"Kau lebih matang."

"Kau juga."

"Che!"

Itcahi menyeringai.

"Oh? Jadi itu artinya kau juga butuh teman, Kyuubi-kun?"

Kyuubi menggeram kentara mendengar dua penekanan di teman dan suffix kun menjijikkan itu.

"Talk, to your fucking face."

"I do, Tuan tidak-pernah-memberi-kabar-sejak-lulus-SMA."

"I am busy, Tuan-yang-suka-bermain-dengan-artis."

"Really? Tuan-yang-suka-membaca-beritaku-di-internet."

Blush!

Shit! Dia salah bicara tadi!

Sekarang tanpa menoleh dia tahu seberapa lebar seringai Uchiha sialan ini, dan betapa bangganya saat tahu kalo dia membaca berita memuakkan tentang CEO Uchiha Entertainment yang hobi gonta ganti kekasih di internet.

Terkutuklah dia dan anak-anaknya yang sukses, sehingga berita tidak penting si CEO juga harus numpang tenar di internet.

"Hanya ciuman, Kyuu, tidak lebih."

Kyuubi mendesah, panggilan itu—

Jangan lagi. "8 years already, Itachi."

"So what? Kau bahkan masih bisa berbahasa Jepang."

Kyuubi terkekeh, tentu saja. Dia bukanlah remaja labil yang mampu terpengaruh dengan mudahnya oleh lingkungan—melupakan bahasa ibu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak peduli itu ciuman atau pelukan dan lainnya."

"Kau peduli."

Baik Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya memandang lurus pada matahari yang hampir menghilang, dan ketika hari sudah mulai gelap seutuhnya Kyuubi menarik tubuhnya yang bergerak di luar kendali.

Hampir saja bibirnya menyentuh bibir tipis yang dia rindukan, sebelum dia tersadar. Oh ayolah, delapan tahun tidak bertemu harusnya mampu mengubah perasaan mereka.

Bahkan tidak ada kata serius di hubungan mereka yang lalu—kalau serius berarti mengenalkan pada orang tua.

Ada rasa takut akan penolakan dari keluarga mereka masing-masing, waktu itu pernikahan sesama jenis masih tabu namun ada.

Dan sekarang banyak yang melakukannya, bahkan adik mereka sendiri. Sekalipun beda kasus untuk Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Itachi. Lebih baik kau habiskan waktumu yang jarang kau habiskan bersama keluargamu sekarang."

Itachi terdiam, sedikit banyak dia mengerti perasaan Kyuubi yang sebatang kara dan bahkan baru tiba di kampung halamannya belum genap dua minggu ini.

Tidak ada panggilan untuk tetap tinggal atau pelukan di pinggang Kyuubi untuk sekedar menahannya saat dia menjauh dan angin berhembus kaku.

* * *

"Kau sudah siap?"

Naruto mengangguk gugup pada ayahnya, tuxedo putihnya yang agak kebesaran mampu menutupi tonjolan yang mulai membesar di perutnya, ini sudah memasuki minggu ke 23.

Matahari bersinar tidak begitu terik di pertengahan bulan Agustus ini. Cuaca yang cukup cerah untuk sebuah pesta sederhana di halaman belakang mansion Uchiha.

Setelah sebelumnya melewati upacara pernikahan, Naruto dan Sasuke mengundang keluarga dan kerabat dekatnya untuk ikut berbagi kebahagiaan. Jangan tanya seberapa gugupnya dia saat upacara tadi.

Saat Naruto keluar dengan setelan tuxedo yang berbeda dari upacara tadi, Sasuke menahan napas. Semumur hidup dia tidak akan menyesal menjadi seorang homoseksual atau Narutoseksual tepatnya.

Dia yang menggunakan kemeja putih di balik tuxedo hitamnya bukanlah apa-apa dibanding Naruto.

Harus dia akui, Naruto terlihat cantik dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan, tentu itu tidak akan dia ungkapkan karena dia masih sayang nyawa.

Naruto itu laki-laki, dan cantik adalah bukan kata yang tepat.

Tatapan kagum yang menyambut Naruto membuat wajah coklatnya semakin memerah. Di sana sudah ada keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat dekatnya.

"Inikah urusan pribadimu?" Kiba, pemuda berambut coklat menunjuk dramatis pada perut Naruto.

Terkekeh pelan, Naruto maju dan memeluk erat sahabat terbaiknya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah merahasiakan hal besar dari Kiba.

Sasuke datang dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya, saat teman-temannya yang lain juga menghampirinya.

"Well, teman-teman ini Sasuke." Naruto terseyum lebar dengan wajah memerah dengan jelas.

Dan semakin memerah saat ada lengan yang melingkari pinggulnya, seolah mempertegas.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke tersenyum tipis di samping Naruto.

Detik itu juga teman wanita Naruto menjadikan Naruto sebagai pria paling beruntung di dunia.

* * *

"Kau bahagia kan?" Sasuke bertanya di balik pundak Naruto.

Saat ini teman-temannya sudah menjauh, memberikan sedikit privasi untuk sang pengantin.

Naruto tersenyum, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan putih Sasuke yang masih setia melingkari pinggulnya.

"Ne, Sasuke, kapan ulang tahunmu?"

Naruto malah balik bertanya dan kurang sinkron dengan pembahasan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke jawab saja.

"Sudah lewat. Kenapa memangnya?"

Kali ini dagu lancipnya sukses mendarat di bahu Naruto, sedikit geli namun Naruto berusaha terbiasa.

"Benarkah? Aku mendapat banyak ucapan selamat hari ini, entah mengapa membuatku teringat pada hari ulang tahunmu. Aku takut aku melewatkannya dan ternyata memang begitu."

Sasuke tetap tersenyum namun kali ini matanya terpejam, mencoba mempelajari aroma yang akan dihirupnya setiap hari dari tubuh Naruto.

"Bulan lalu, saat kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha, adalah kado terindah bagiku."

Sesaat Naruto tersentak, namun tidak berbalik dan tetap menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, orang yang tidak romantis seperti Sasuke ternyata mampu membuat hatinya melayang beberapa kali.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa, yang penting kau disini, itu sudah cukup."

Apa yang Sasuke katakan memang benar, dia bahkan lupa kalau hari itu adalah ulang tahunnya, saking senangnya karena Naruto sudah kembali ke Konoha.

Dia baru teringat saat sudah hampir tengah malam dia tiba di rumah dan disambut oleh keluarga kecilnya.

"Sasuke—"

"Hmm?"

"Aku rasa aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke bisa melihat telinga Naruto memerah. Dia tersenyum.

"Baka, akhirnya kau mengatakannya."

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan saat merasakan kecupan pelan di pundaknya.

"Kau melihat Kyuu-nii?"

"Tidak, mau kucarikan?"

Melihat Naruto yang tersenyum penuh arti Sasuke menghela napas sebelum mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Naruto dan berlalu.

"TEME!"

* * *

"Kau tidak bergabung? Naruto mencarimu."

Sasuke menemukan Kyuubi di sisi lain halaman belakang Uchiha yang kelewat luas ini, jauh dari keramaian. Berdiri sambil memegang segelas minuman berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Ada kau disana."

"Aku bilang dia mencarimu, merepotkan melihatnya yang kesulitan berjalan mencarimu kesana kemari."

Mendesah pelan, Kyuubi mengikuti Sasuke kemudian berhenti saat ada orang lain di depan sana yang menunggunya.

Sialnya, Sasuke bukannya menunggu malah membiarkannya terjebak dengan orang yang hampir mencium dan diciumnya dua minggu lalu.

Itachi maju, dan tersenyum tipis pada adiknya yang berlalu.

"Kau tidak bergabung, Kyuu?"

Mendengus adalah tanggapannya, pertanyaan yang sama dari produk satu label.

"Kau tidak lihat aku baru mau bergabung."

"Oh? Benarkah?"

Itachi menyeringai melihat Kyuubi yang berlalu dari hadapannya, masih dengan seringai yang sama pula mengikutinya menuju keramaian.

Ada Naruto dan orang tuanya, juga orang tua Itachi, jangan lupakan orang yang sudah mengasuh Kyuubi dan Naruto di masa hamilnya, Tsunade.

"Kyuu-nii dari mana saja? Kau tidak tahu perut ini sangat berat jika dibawa berkeliling mencarimu."

"Tadi aku hanya berkeliling sebentar." Kyuubi tersenyum pada adiknya yang terlihat manis sekali hari ini, dengan Gaara di sampingnya.

Sepupunya yang satu ini juga semakin tampan saja apalagi dengan pria berambut iklan sampo di belakangnya.

Semuanya sedang berkumpul rupanya.

"Ayah?"

Fugaku menoleh merasakan panggilan anak sulungnya.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menikah."

Kyuubi menahan napas di belakangnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini, sayang?" Mikoto agak kaget sekaligus senang karena akhirnya Itachi mau berhenti bermain dengan gadis-gadis.

"Ya, karena kupikir semua ada di sini, jadi akan kuumumkan sekarang saja."

Detik berikutnya mata hitam Itachi dan semua mata tertuju padanya, pada Kyuubi.

"Aku akan menikahi Kyuubi."

"HAH?!"

See? Uchiha memang merepotkan.

**THE END**

JANGAN GANTUNG SAYA LOL

Saya sengaja bikin ending kayak gini, karena jujur saja saya lebih suka sama ff yg oneshoot -_-

Tp seiring fi ini berjalan (?) kayaknya bakal susah kalau cuma 1 atau 2 chapter. Daaann jadinya emang 7 kan XD

Saya mau minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya kalau ada kesalahan atau kesamaan tema Separate Beds dengan cerita yg sudah ada.

Jujur chapter ini saya ketik mengikuti alur saja, tidak ada ide apapun. Cuma buka lapotop dan mengetik (begitupun dengan chapter2 sebelumnya) LOL

Saya juga sudah memikirkan masalah sequel kok, soalnya saya juga gak suka ending yg gantung kayak di atas wkwkwk Tp itu tergantung kalian semua sih, mau sequel atau tidak. Karena kalian semua yg bikin sy semangat! ^^

Oh iyaaa, di review banyak yg bahas masalah grup SasuNaru di fb. Itu nama grupnya apa ya? Saya mau masuk nih! XD dan saya juga butuh teman fujo di fb atau twitter!

Kalian yg mau boleh add FB saya : Kitsune Haru Hachi atau follow twitter sy winyys mention aj, pasti difolbek *PROMOSIWOY* XDDD

Akhir kata saya mau ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yg sudah bersedia membaca, mereview, memfavoritkan ataupun nge-follow ff saya yg abal ini.

Jeongmal Kamsahamnida! *bows* ^^

*Believe or not waktu saya ketik dari momen Sasuke naro tangannya di atas perut Naruto sampai yang Naruto mau nagis, lagu By My Side punya Hemenway keputar XD

**At this point, saya juga hampir nagis LOL, ini musik yg sedang saya dengar play RANDOM ya. Tapi kenapa setelah by my side malah lagunya yang Marry Me keputar?! Seriously, Minna! Ini ngebuat saya jadi tambah semangat waktu ngetik XDDD

June 7, 2013 – Kitsune Haru Hachi


End file.
